Siempre hay un rubio para un moreno, o ¿como era?
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: Dicen que las cosas siempre pasan por algún motivo, que cada persona que conoces tiene una razón de ser en tu vida. Tal vez este encuentro cambie más de una vida. crossover entre HP y Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto. A todos les deseo, aunque se que ya es un poco tarde para ellos, Feliz Año Nuevo.

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace bastante tiempo ya, pero no había podido decidirme a escribirla. Como pueden ver es un crossover entre Harry Potter y Avengers, no me meteré mucho en la trama de cada historia, solo lo esencial para mi fic.

no se bien cuantos capítulos serán, yo espero que no pase de los diez, pero todos ellos serán Drabbles, en pocas palabras no mayores a 500 palabras.

Espero que les guste y puedan comentarme que les parece y si no les gusta, también comenten. Solo que el respeto ante todo.

Titulo: siempre hay un rubio para un moreno, o ¿como era?

Drabble

Romance/Drama

rango M

Harco/Stony

capitulo I

—¿Que estas intentando insinuar, Roger? — Tony cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y aguardó, con una ceja levantada, a que el capitán se explicara.

—No estoy insinuando nada, lo estoy asegurando— lo dijo al tiempo en que daba un paso hacia Tony y le apuntaba con el dedo. Stark bajó los brazos irguiéndose todo lo que pudo.

Eres la persona más egocéntrica, rencorosa e insensible que he conocido, él no lo hizo a propósito, le lavaron el cerebro. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

Tony torció la boca en un gesto de altivez.

—Aun si fue obligado a hacerlo, eso no le quita que es un asesino y debe pudrirse en la cárcel por lo que ha hecho.

La expresión del capitán de inmediato se desinflo y miró a Tony con tristeza.

—Vas a quedarte solo en este complejo, solo con tus rencores y tu ego, asfixiándote en el que pudo haber pasado si lo hubieras hecho diferente.

Tony trago saliva, las palabras de Roger lo habían herido mas que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido en su vida, pero se obligo a recomponerse y lo único que alcanzo a decir fue…

—Lárgate Roger y no regreses.

Steve cerro los ojos como si esas palabras le dolieran, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza derrotado, dio media vuelta caminando al ascensor esperando a que Tony se retractara, pero este no lo hizo.

—Adiós Tony—

Y se perdió tras las puertas.

La fuerte explosión que cimbró el piso hizo que el elevador se detuviera de inmediato y que las luces comenzaran a titilar.

—viernes, ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó Steve recomponiéndose de la impresión.

—Hubo una explosión en la habitación donde se encuentra el jefe, pero por alguna razón no puedo ver al interior— eso fue todo lo que Steve necesitó para que forzara las puertas del ascensor y salir despedido hacia la habitación.

Lo primero que encontró fue que la habitación estaba cubierta por una capa de humo negro, lo siguiente fue que una de las paredes que daba a una pequeña oficina, había sido reducida a escombro y por último vio a Tony tirado en el suelo con cara de susto, pero sano y salvo mirar en cierta dirección. Corrió a su encuentro llamándolo por su nombre, ante su grito Tonny lo agarró de su brazo jalándolo hasta su altura y le señalo que guardara silencio. Mas allá de ellos se escuchaban las voces de dos hombres que discutían.

—¿A donde nos has traído? — grillo uno de los sujetos.

Tonny le hizo una señal a Steve de que estaba listo para el encuentro.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — gritó el rubio, las voces callaron—no lo repetiré de nuevo, si no se rinden nos veremos obligados a pelear— silencio total—preparado—peguntó a Stark.

Tony asintió.

En cuanto su armadura estuvo en su lugar y ambos estuvieron en posición de ataque la nube se disipó dejando al descubierto a dos chicos que les apuntaban con lo que parecía ser ramas de árbol.

Solo se miraron fijamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Lo último que recordaban es el haber estado discutiendo en el pasillo que daba a la torre de astronomía, se habían hecho de palabras, de golpes y por último de hechizos. No saben que pasó, pero sus maleficios chocaron levantando una nube negra alrededor y de pronto sintieron el característico jalón en el estómago debido a una aparición.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, de frente con dos desconocidos. Uno de los cuales era demasiado raro, en opinión de Draco.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — demandó Draco con tono autoritario.

—Esa es la pregunta que nosotros deberíamos hacer. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Preguntó Tony, apuntándoles con la mano. Steve intentó bajarla.

—Son solo niños— intervino el cap. Deberíamos preguntarles de donde vienen.

—¡No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer! Rogers— respondió soltándose del agarre, momento preciso para que tanto Harry como Draco intentaron escabullirse de la habitación.

—eh, eh, eh a donde van, si no hemos terminado— Tony volvió a apuntarles.

—No solo tengo que soportarte a ti, sino que también a este idiota. He tenido suficiente— gritó Draco lanzando el primer hechizo. —¡Despulso!

Steve corrió hacia el moreno en cuanto vio como Tony era lanzado hacia la pared contraria. Lanzo un golpe, que sabía debería dejar inconsciente al chico, un riesgo que debía tomar dada la situación. Pero su puño nunca acertó al contrincante, era como si una barrera invisible lo rodeara, es más, esa misma barrera lo lanzo hacia atrás.

—Maldito mocoso de pacotilla— rugió Stark en cuanto se hubo levantado del suelo y volado para atacar.

—¡Basta! — Gritaron a la vez un chico moreno de lentes y el joven alto rubio. Ambos se miraron y entendieron sin palabras.

Stark y Malfoy solo se miraban retándose.

—No venimos a pelear— se disculpó el moreno— de hecho, ni siquiera sabemos cómo terminamos en este lugar— giró el rostro para pedir apoyo de su compañero— ¿Verdad Malfoy?

Draco bufó

—Eso es un hecho, todo esto es culpa de este estúpido cara rajada.

—¡Malfoy! no estas ayudando— respondió apretando los dietes.

—Porque debería, fuiste tu el que nos metió en este maldito problema para empezar.

—¡Me atacaste por la espalda! — Gritó acercándose al rubio.

Draco sonrió

—Te lo merecías.

—¡dios! son peor que un viejo matrimonio— chillo Stark al tiempo en que se deshacía de su armadura y caminaba a la barra de la habitación.

Draco no pudo despegar los ojos de aquel suceso sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto a Harry, señalando al otro sujeto. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Gustan algo de beber, wisky, ron, café?, tu no— dijo señalando a Harry— tu pareces ser de los que moriría con un vaso.

Draco se permitió reír por ese comentario tan ingenioso.

—No tienes idea— contestó el rubio menor.

—De hecho, tu tampoco. ¿Qué edad tienes, quince?

Harry rio con ganas ante la mirada furibunda del otro.

—Tengo 18 años, gracias.

—Aun eres ilegal para beber aquí—

—¿Dónde estamos? señor— preguntó Harry

—Donde más, en New York—

Harry palideció.

—¡América! —

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, no recibí muchos comentarios, pero aprecio a las personas que se toman un minuto para hacerlo.

Así que gracias a: **.3** por tu comentario.

 **Por otra parte. Necesito una beta con urgencia ¿alguna voluntaria? Juro que no muerdo, no hago dramas. ¡por favor!**

 **13/01/2019**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Se encontraban sentados mirándose desde más de una hora. Debo decir que después de horas explicando su condición, tanto Harry como Draco los habían convencido de quienes eran, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenían que ir al barrio mágico de la gran manzana, para ver si ahí podían ayudarlos, pero no encontraron nada. No había magia por ningún lado, es mas no existía ahí.

—Pudieron haberlo trasladado a otro lugar— sugirió Steve, Tony resoplo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil mover toda una ciudad— guardo silencio al recordar Sokovia —No es una posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Ambos negaron.

—Mi padre venia seguido a América por negocios— Harry rio sarcástico.

—Sí, ya sabemos qué tipo de negocios hacia tu padre, Malfoy. Ahórranos la pena.

Steve y Tony se miraron de reojo, llegando a la misma conclusión, ahí había mucha historia que contar.

Draco lo miro mal.

—Te estas ganando un hechizo en la cara, Potter— miro hacia Tony— y siempre me recitaba la dirección. No entiendo que sucede.

Ambos se veían desconcertados

—Les mostrare sus habitaciones— ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? — dijeron al unisón

—Nosotros no…— empezó Harry, pero Tony lo silencio.

—Ya es tarde, y por lo que me cuentan están varados aquí sin nadie que conozcan, por lo que a mi respecta, soy su única opción— A ninguno de los dos se le paso desapercibido que el fortachón no estaba dentro de la ecuación.

—Son muy amables— respondió Harry

—Solo no vayan sacando conejos de sus sobreros de copa, por favor, síganme— le hizo señas para que caminaran.

Draco alzo una ceja y Harry rio por el chiste.

—¿Porque deberíamos sacar conejos de sombreros? — cuestiono Draco y Harry rio más fuerte.

—Tu sigue al fortachón— le hizo señas a Harry para que siguiera a Steve, el aludido abrió el camino. — tu, sígueme— el rubio no objeto nada, solo observaba el lugar con cara de asombro.

Stark lo miraba de reojo.

—Creciste en un bunker.

—¿perdón?

—Que si creciste en un bunker, observas todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo miras.

—A diferencia de Potter, que es mitad muggle como ustedes y mitad mago, yo soy un sangre pura.

Tony tuvo dos impresiones en ese momento; una, que lo habían insultado y dos, que ese chico era de buena cuna.

—Espero que no me hayas insultado, mocoso. ¿lo hiciste?

—Muggle significa persona sin magia— instruyo el rubio— yo no conozco sus costumbres como lo hace Potter.

—Esta será tu habitación— la puerta se abrió deslizándose, el rubio elevo las cejas.

Stark sonrió con suficiencia.

si necesitas algo, puedes preguntarle a viernes. ¿verdad cariño?

Una voz robótica resonó por la estancia.

—así es jefe—

La cara del pequeño estirado no tenía precio…

—¿y? — Tony descruzo sus piernas y le miró.

—no lo sé bien.

—no dejé que te quedaras para que me respondas eso, Rogers—

—su enemistad tiene algo que ver con una guerra y bandos opuestos.

Tony guardo silencio y siguió mirando las grabaciones de ambas habitaciones.

 **17/01/2019**

 **Hola chicas un gusto poder estar aquí de nuevo.**

 **El cap. es un poco flojo, pero necesitaba dejar en claro que no podían escapar fácilmente de ahí, y además ya necesitaba que ambos tuvieran cuarto propio.**

CuquiLuna03: así es, comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, debes esperar un poco para saber que los llevo ahí.

Eduyir: esa era la idea confundir, na, no es cierto. Lamento que no pueda subir tan seguido los capítulos. Llego a mi casa del trabajo a eso de la una de la mañana y sinceramente a veces solo quiero dormir. Pero prometo que no dejare la historia inconclusa.

SARAHI: hola, gracias por seguir leyéndome. A mí también me encanta el Stony y obviamente el Harco.

 **Gracias a Amalia por sus comentarios y a sof77 son un amor de personas.**

 **Las espero en el siguiente.**

 **Sigo reclutando a una beta XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Era fácil entablar una conversación con Harry, eso lo supo Steve después de media hora de conversación, el chico estaba un poco reticente a contar mas de la cuenta, pero fuera de eso la plática fluía muy bien, nada que ver con el chico rubio, Malfoy.

Tony le había pedido, bueno le había mandado el ir a sacar información con el chico, pero si Harry era evasivo con las respuestas, Draco simplemente no paraba de ser sarcástico y en su medida grosero. Steve no pudo sopórtalo, Malfoy era peor que Tony, ya que Stark por lo general hacia bromas sarcásticas, pero no llegaba a ser tan irritante e hiriente como el chico, Así que Steve pido cambiar de sujeto de estudio, y ahora se encontraban los dos en el área de ejercicio.

—Parece ser que no te llevas bien con el chico Malfoy— preguntó Steve como quien no quiere la cosa, al tiempo en que golpeaba con fuerza el saco de boxeo que estaba utilizando y este se salía de sus goznes. Harry lo miro sorprendido.

—Eso fue asombrosos ¿eres muy fuerte o hay algún tipo de truco?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, evadiendo las preguntas. Parecía ser que primero tendría que contar el algo se su vida para hacerle hablar.

—No es ningún truco, realmente soy muy fuerte, aunque no siempre fue así— sonrió. — me creerías si te dijera que yo era un chico flaco, con todo tipo de enfermedades y que siempre golpeaban los más fuertes— la atención de Harry estaba sobre él.

intente muchas veces que me aceptaran en el ejército, pero nunca lograba pasar los exámenes médicos, hasta que un día me seleccionaron en un proyecto del supersoladado.

—Experimentaron contigo— dedujo y afirmo Harry. Steve asintió — ¿porque dejarías que hicieran eso? Digo, pudiste morir mientras lo hacían, ¿cuál fuel motivo que te orillo a hacerlo?

Steve podía ver el genuino interés y una sombra de comprensión.

—Porque quería sentirme útil por primera vez en mi vida, estábamos en guerra y yo me sentía tan impotente sentado en mi casa, mi amigo estaba defendiendo la patria y yo quería ayudar así que tome lo primero que me ofrecieron si con eso podía ser la diferencia.

Harry rió amargamente.

—Yo también fui la diferencia— dijo mirando al frente su saco de boxeo— solo que a mi me contaron el cuento de otra manera.

Stark estaba en su laboratorio intentando comprender como es que esos chicos habían ido a parar ahí. Una cosa era clara, no pertenecían al mismo plano.

—y estos trastos tienen alguna utilidad, ¿o te gusta acumular basura?

Stark salió de su ensoñación y giró su silla para mirarlo.

—Te pediré que tengas un poco más de respeto por las personas que están intento ayudarte, jovencito. ¿Que acaso tu madre no te enseño modales? O por lo que a mí respecta, son iguales a ti.

—Usted no sabe nada de mi familia— gruñó irritado el rubio.

Stark sonrió, parecía que tenían algo en común para variar

 **20/01/19**

 **Hola chicas**

 **Un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar, me pone muy contenta leerlos.**

CuquiLuna03: me alegra que te guste la historia. Saludos

Sarahi: eso quiere decir que no hago mal mi trabajo. Gracias por comentar.

Y saludos a Amalia, por seguir por aquí.

 **betabetabetabetabetabetabetabetabetabetabetabeta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

—Permaneciste en el hielo por casi cien años— Harry tenia levantada una ceja en clara muestra de suspicacia — ¿es algún tipo de broma?

Steve rio.

—No es broma, viernes— dijo a la AI —puedes poner algún video mío de la segunda guerra—

—¡Si capitán! —

—No pareces sorprendido de escuchar una voz y no verla.

—Créeme que he tenido este tipo de encuentros, solo que la ultima vez yo era el único que lo escuchaba.

—Eso es raro— comentó Steve.

—No tienes idea.

Una pantalla holográfica apareció delante de ellos y una película en blanco y negro se proyectó. En ella se mostraba a una capitán américa enfundado en su traje de mallas dando un discurso delante de muchos solados.

—Podrías ser tú, pero la mascara y esas extrañas mallas me hacen dudar.

Steve sonrió avergonzado.

—En mi defensa debo decir que ellas enloquecían a las chicas, en esta época ya no son tan… Tony dijo una palabra, así, cool— se encogió de hombros.

—Ni en esta, ni en esa época, disculpa, pero son horribles—Steve volvió a sonreír—¿no fuiste amigo de un Stark? — preguntó al hilar los apellidos.

—Tony es su hijo— la amargura en esa afirmación le hizo preguntar.

—¿No se llevan bien?

Rogers lo miro a los ojos decidiendo si valía la pena contar esa parte de su vida, algo le dijo que sí.

—Cuando conocí a Tony, nos habían juntado para formar un grupo de superhéroes llamados los vengadores, ahí me entere que los padres de Tony habían muerto en un accidente, pero en realidad fueron asesinados por Bucky y se lo oculte a Tony.

Harry frunció el cejo—Bucky tu amigo ¿que no había muerto? tu dijiste que…

—No murió. al igual que a mí, hidra lo manipulo genéticamente y él fue el que cometió los asesinatos. Por eso Tony me odia, porque le oculte quien había sido el asesino de sus padres.

—¡Esa no es excusa! — gruñó Harry— ¡tu obligación como amigo era decirle! —

—Él también es mi amigo—Steve elevó la voz— no podía dejarlo a su suerte, le habían lavado el cerebro y se encontraba desorientado y ¡Stark quería matarlo! ¿que se suponía que debía hacer?

Ambos se habían parado del suelo que en algún momento habían tomado para mirarse de frente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Rogers apretó los dientes.

—¡Es mi única familia! ¡no podía dejar que Tony lo matara por algo que no estaba en sus manos! — Steve se dio cuenta de que la platica le estaba afectando en demasía a Harry y se preguntó por qué—lo elegí sobre Tony— dijo al final.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¡Es un asesino! ¡lo mires como lo mires, así haya estado bajo un maldito imperio o haya sido coaccionado, no es justificación! —salió de la sala sin mirar atrás.

Steve cerro los ojos, sintiéndose más miserable aún. Tony nunca lo perdonaría.

Harry se quedo fuera de la habitación. No había escusas, Malfoy era un asesino.

 **22/01/2019**

* * *

 **Hola chicas de nuevo por acá.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y como espero que no sean mas de diez, debo acelerar las cosas. Espero no c****la**.

Como había dicho en un principio, para avengers me base en las películas, así que ellos ahorita están después de que Steve prefirió irse con su novio Bucky y dejó a nuestro indefenso Tony en aquel bunquer. Rogers fue a visitarlo aun sabiendo que era peligroso, pero ya saben "el amor apendeja" (dijera mi abuelita) y ahora está ahí intentando convencerlo.

Para Harry Potter, me base en los libros, ya saben ligeros cambios para darle emoción a esto. Es el octavo año en Hogwarts, aun es reciente la guerra, Harry no perdona y Draco no se deja vencer y tan, tan, ya tenemos historia.

Lo sé, estoy un poco hiperactiva, necesito dormir.

Y ahora los comentarios:

Eduyir: espero haber disipado tus dudas, y no me odies XD

Sarahi: lo sé, son pequeños, pero juro que son casi 500 palabra, tal vez 498 o 490… e.e

 **betabetabetabetabetabetabetabetabetabeta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

—Es difícil estar aquí y escuchar nombrar cosas de las cuales no se nada. Ustedes hablan y Potter los entiende, de donde vengo los sangre pura, tenemos prohibido tener contacto con los muggles, se les considera inferiores.

Tony resopló.

—Cuando dices sangre pura, parece que te estuvieras refiriendo a alguna raza de caballos. Sin ofender— Draco se encogió de hombros.

—En otro tiempo, eso me habría enojado, pero ahora la pureza de la sangre no significa nada.

—¿la guerra? — preguntó Tony.

Malfoy frunció el cejo.

—¿tú qué sabes de eso?

—Realmente nada, solo que hubo Guerra y bandos diferentes. Aunque me sorprende que jóvenes como ustedes hayan estado en una, eso debería ser para los soldados y personas adultas.

—¿cuándo una guerra ha hecho distinciones?

—¿Qué papel jugaste?

Draco lo miró a los ojos, suspiró con pesadez. Tomo uno de los objetos que Stark tenia sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él.

—Un simple peón— apretó el botón que el dispositivo tenia y una imagen con muchas luces, que Draco reconoció como una constelación se presentó. Sonrió ante el espectáculo y negó con la cabeza— un peón que se dedico a seguir lo que le enseñaron que era correcto y que ahora sabe estaba mal.

—¿y Potter? —

Draco giró a mirar a Tony y allí en medio de las estrellas sintió curiosidad por ese hombre.

—El rey de las blancas— respondió. La imagen se esfumo. Ambos seguían mirándose.

Stark fue el primero en despegar la mirada.

—¿quieres comer algo? conozco un buen lugar para ir.

—No es peligroso que salgamos, aun no sabemos como llegamos, ni que repercusiones pueda haber en su mundo.

Tony le restó importancia.

—mientras no utilices tu ramita, todo va bien.

—Varita, es una varita— gruñó, pero una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

—Aún se me hace extraordinario que, de esa, porque déjame decirte que es una rama de árbol— Draco rodó los ojos— pueda salir magia, puedes mostrarme.

—Tenemos prohibido hacer magia delante de muggles— se disculpó.

—No tienes nada que perder, aquí no existe el mundo mágico— Tony se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. El semblante de Draco cambio. —fue descortés de mi parte.

—Si, lo fue— respondió el rubio — quieres ver un hechizo—

—Seria todo un placer.

Malfoy ondeo su varita y de entre la punta surgió un zorro plateado que danzo delante de ellos, antes de que las luces del taller brillaran con más intensidad para que después explotaran cada una de las lamparas de la estancia. Solo se iluminaban por la luminiscencia del patronus.

—¿viernes? — pregunto Tony. La AI respondió de inmediato.

— _La energía que emanó de la varita hizo sobrecarga en los trasformadores de al menos cuatro pisos. Jefe._

Draco desapareció su patronus quedando a oscuras.

—Cuanto...? — iba a preguntar Stark cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse.

—La oscuridad me aterra— una voz a sus espaldas los hizo girarse. Tony de inmediato utilizo el guante de la armadura y apunto al individuo. Draco al no saber que sucedía solo levanto su varita.

—¡Loki! —

 **28/01/2019**

* * *

 **Hola chicas.**

 **Mas vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Cha cha cha chan, no, no me lo saque de la manga, o no me digan que Loki no es moreno, bueno en realidad debería ser azul, pero su cabello es negro y eso cuanta para mi como moreno.**

 **si aparecen horrores de** **ortografía** **díganmelo, por lo general llego, escribo, medio reviso y subo los cap, plis.**

Gracias chicas lindas por seguir mi historia.

Eduyir: Gracias por seguir aquí. Prometo no dejar inconclusa la historia para que puedas disfrutarla. Gracias por la espera.

Gracias a Amalia y a Cuqui por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Loki sostuvo la copa entre sus dedos y sonrió con todo el carisma del que disponía. Tony estaba sentado frente a él y Draco estaba a su derecha, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Una broma? — inquirió stark, juntando sus manos mirando al suelo en clara muestra de contención. Loki sonrió de nuevo— me lo repites de nuevo.

—Quería hacerle una broma a Thor enviando algunos Skrull a Asgard, pero algo no salió como pensaba y estos chicos y algunos skrull llegaron a midgard.

—Y eso para ti es una broma, y ahora quieres ayuda, como se que no es una maldita trampa.

—Debes confiar en mi— y de nuevo esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿confiar? ¡la última vez me lanzaste de lo mas alto de la torre Stark!

—¿Te lanzo? ¿Porque no me habías contado eso y que hace el aquí? — el Cap había elegido ese preciso para ingresar a la sala seguido de Harry.

Tony volteo los ojos.

—Nadie te enseño a tocar las puertas, Rogers.

—¡Tony! — advirtió Steve.

—Tony nada, tu ni siquiera te preocupabas por mi integridad en ese tiempo.

—sabes que no es así, ahí fue donde…— las mejillas de Stark se colorearon.

—No me interesa, de hecho, quiero que todos salgan de mi…— las lamparas comenzaron a titilar, Loki dio un respingo en su lugar para después levantarse con cara de circunstancias. — ¡¿y ahora qué?! — pregunto Tony.

—Tengo un dejavu— respondió Loki al tiempo en que la habitación se iluminaba y el rugido de Thor inundaba la estancia.

—¡LOKI! — Gritó el mayor, empujando al moreno hasta la pared más cercana levantándolo al vuelo. —¿qué hiciste?, por Odín, hermano. ¿Nunca te detendrás?

El mencionado intento apaciguar las cosas.

—De hecho, solo era una broma que…— Thor apretó con mas fuerza su agarre y acerco su rostro al de él otro. Su Mjolnir literalmente echaba chispas.

—Piensas que voy a creerte, hermano. Después de todo lo que has hecho.

Tony pudo percibir miedo y aflicción en el rostro de Loki, y Stark esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto en ese momento.

—¡hey chispitas! — Tony llamo la atención del dios. — de hecho, yo le creo.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a eso. Hizo que Stark carraspera.

Incluso Draco Y Harry, que en algún momento de la pelea se habían acercado lo suficiente para estar hombro a hombro. Una especie de protección mutua. Lo miraban incrédulos.

Thor buscó en la mirada chocolate algo, al parecer lo encontró.

—¡oh, en serio— soltó a Loki de las solapas y palmeo sus costados en muestra de afecto. —¿todo arreglado? — preguntó

—Esto es absurdo— inquirió Draco —no me jodan, este tipo hizo algún tipo de magia que logro que tanto Potter como yo y por lo visto más seres vinieran aquí y ustedes lo aceptan de buena gana.

—Creo que no estás en posición de opinar nada, Malfoy. Te recuerdo lo que tú has hecho.

—¡Cállate, Potter!

— ¡hey! no peleen— intervino Thor separándolos. Se giró a mirar a Draco al tiempo en que con su mano derecha tocaba la mejilla del rubio menor y sonreía.

—Soy Thor, creo que no nos han presentado— sonrió pícaro.

Stark elevo ambas cejas, Draco se sonrojo, Loki apretó las manos en un piño. Harry se interpuso entre ambos y el Cap, bueno el Cap no entendió nada.

 **02/02/2019**

 **Hola chicas, de nuevo yo por acá.**

 **Voy aclarando poco a poco las cosas, y creo que no serán 10 capítulos como creí, yo sola me hice la maldad con eso de las 500 palabras.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo en comentar**

Eduyir: gracias por tus palabras, no puedo hacer mas grandes los caps, porque no puedo romper solita mi regla. Lo siento.

Me alegra que se vaya entendiendo la historia.

Cuqui: solo se retuerce un poco, y que sería de nuestra historia sin un poco de Drama.

Sarahi: si, loki en persona. Saludos.

Saludos a sof77 y Amalia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

—Debe de haber una manera de regresarlos a sus respectivas vidas— Steve se acercó al lado donde se encontraba Loki.

—Lo intente, pero el portal que cree no ha vuelto a aparecer. He pensado que tal vez con la tecnología de Stark podamos rastrear a los Skrull y reunirlos.

—Loki tiene razón, podemos geolocalizarlo, antes de comiencen a causar destrozos, mientras tanto, Thor. Alguna vez mencionaste que tenían un portal que los llevaba a donde quisieran.

—Así es mi buen Stark, el puente de Bifröst une los nueve mundos con asgard. Pero por lo que dicen ellos viven en una dimensión diferente a la de ustedes no sé si Bifröst pueda devolverlos.

—Podrías intentarlo, buscar alguna posibilidad— Stark se había acercado lo suficiente al rubio y posado una mano en la del otro— por favor—

—Si hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos regresar a casa, por favor ayúdanos. Si quieres puedo ir contigo, podemos encontrar una solución—Malfoy sonaba preocupado. Harry frunció el cejo ante la petición y miro con aprensión a Thor.

Thor sonrió atrayendo de la cintura a un despistado Stark. Ahora fue el turno del Cap de molestarse por la acción.

—No puedes ir conmigo— Harry extrañamente se sintió aliviado de escuchar la negativa— pero intentare hacer todo lo posible, mientras ustedes encárguense de encontrar a los skrull. dicho esto, se desprendió de Tony y miró a Loki.

—Vamos, hermano— Loki suspiró y se levantó de su asiento— nos veremos pronto— y desaparecieron envueltos en un fuerte resplandor.

El silencio reino por unos segundos interminables hasta que fue roto por las palabras de Stark.

—Viernes, puedes buscar incrementos de energía que se hayan suscitado en las 48 horas anteriores.

—Sí, jefe. Lo buscare.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer— Tony caminó a los ascensores seguido de Rogers y con la mirada sobre ellos de Draco y Harry.

—¿te acompaño?—

—no es necesario—

—tenemos que hablar—

—no tenemos nada...— recalco stark entre dientes. Steve tomo del brazo a un reticente Tony y ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras

Harry y Draco se miraron con igual expresión.

Era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a ese lugar que se quedaban solos. Y la incomodidad no se hizo esperar.

—Crees que Thor encuentre una forma de regresarnos— peguntó Draco viendo a la nada.

—Tan rápido es Thor para ti— el rubio frunció el cejo. Y Harry se mordió la mejilla por haber dicho eso.

—Ese es su nombre por si mal no recuerdo—

—Coquetearle no hará que nos ayude más rápido— siseó el moreno.

—¡Qué demonios, Potter! Yo no le estaba coqueteando, y si así fuera a ti que te importa. No me vengas con que estas celoso.

—No tendría porque estarlo. Pero esperaba mas de alguien que dice quererte.

Malfoy rechino los dientes y se acerco al moreno hasta casi rozar nariz con nariz.

—Eso, maldito imbécil— recalcó— fue hace casi dos años y por si mal no recuerdo me rechazaste de la manera mas elegante que pudiste. Así que ahora no me vengas conque te debo respeto.

—Nunca he esperado nada de ti Malfoy, porque nada bueno puede venir de alguien de tu calaña.

 **06/02/2019**

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas**

 **Un nuevo capítulo, poco a poco se va desentrañando esto.**

 **Disfrútenlo. Subiré mañana otro cap.**

 **Sarahi: Si, Loki debe ser el culpable. Solo a él se le ocurriría hacer algo así.**

 **Eduyir: Lo sé, pero no te desesperes. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Cuqui: Si, solo un poco e.e no mucho. xD**

 **Gracias a Amalia por sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

—Todo en orden— ambos chicos voltearon en dirección de la voz que los llamó. Draco pudo notar que Tony estaba ligeramente despeinado y que el capitán estaba mal vestido. Por alguna razón sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

Ante el silencio de los chicos. Tony fue el que tomó las riendas.

—Draco puedes acompañarme, vamos a mi taller.

—Tony— había una petición implícita en la voz de Steve.

—Hablaremos después— concluyó caminando lado a lado con el rubio menor.

Steve regresó la vista a Harry.

—No te molestes, Thor es así, le gusta ser el centro de atención— explicó Steve a un enojado Harry.

—Porque debería estar molesto, me importa un carajo si Thor decide cogerse a Malfoy— Harry salió hecho una furia del lugar y Steve a un se debatía en ir por a Stark, decidió seguir al moreno.

Tony no sabia como iniciar la plática, llevaban metidos en el taller mas de dos horas y ninguno decía nada, salvo para hacer algunas preguntas. Stark se armó de valor.

—¿Harry y tú fueron pareja? —

Draco soltó una risa sarcástica.

—No somos, ni fuimos y nunca seremos nada—

—pero te le declaraste— insistió el mayor.

—sí— tragó saliva con fuerza— creí que moriría así que no vi ningún caso en callarme, el problema fue que sigo aquí— lo miró de reojo— ¿porque deseas saber? —

—Para comprender— fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

—Es una larga historia, pero también tendrás que contarme que te traes con el Sensual Capitán América.

La sonrisa de Tony se diluyo y apareció una mueca triste.

Tony deicidio que el iniciaría el relato. Comenzó desde que era pequeño, lo mal que se llevaba con su padre, la muerte de los mismo. Cuando tuvo que tomar posesión de las empresas, su vida de juego y excesos. Le conto sobre su secuestro, su escape y por consiguiente su cambio de estilo de vida y por supuesto su vida como iron man. Le contó sobre los vengadores, las hazañas y aventuras que vivieron juntos. Su romance con Steve, las promesas que se hicieron, hasta que tuvieron que llegar al fatídico final.

—El equipo se dividió entre los que seguían a Rogers y los que me seguían a mí. Yo intente con todas mis fuerzas hacerlos entrar en razón, en decirles que ese no era el camino, pero ningún me escucho. Al final, en la pelea que tuvimos, Rogers y su amigo— Draco pudo notar rabia al decirlo— lograron escapar y por lógica aprendieron a todos los demás. Ellos me acusaban de haberlos traicionado, cuando en realidad cada uno peleó por lo que creía mejor.

Después de eso me enteré que todo lo que sucedió no había sido obra de su amigo. Que lo habían inculpado y manipulado y yo quería enmendar mi error así que fui a buscarlos, logré que Falcon me diera la ubicación del lugar. —Tony detuvo la plática en ese punto —el lugar era un bunquer de guerra en medio de la nieve, de hecho, el maldito no quería iniciar ninguna guerra, solo quería vengarse de nosotros haciéndonos pelear hasta matarnos-

—¿cómo podría hacerlos pelear? —

—en medio de ese lugar nos mostró la grabación del día en que mis padres murieron, en ella se mostraba el choque, pero a diferencia de lo que la policía me dijo, la grabación mostraba como ellos habían sido asesinados— Tony tenía los ojos rojos.

Draco ato cabos y de pronto sintió compasión y a la vez su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

—Barnes, los mató a sangre fría y Steve lo sabía. Me lo ocultó para así poder proteger a su amigo. Sentí rabia y decepción y en lo único que podía pensar era en hacerlo pagar. Peleamos con lo que teníamos, pero mi Steve se interpuso, lo ayudo. Lo eligió sobre de mí.

Al final ambos huyeron dejándome abandonándome en ese lugar inhóspito. Y ahora el viene y espera que todo se arregle. No lo perdonare, el me oculto la verdad, eligió salvarlo a él.

Draco tragó saliva y no pudo evitarlo. Lagrimas saladas surcaron sus mejillas.

08/02/2019

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Aquí con otro capítulo más. Por fin Stark se soltó con nuestro rubio menor. Haber como le va a Draco y Harry cuando cuenten sus historias.**

 **Eduyir: si, ya se van desentrañando las cosas no desesperes y hoy rompí mi regla, son 683 palabras. Qué vergüenza XD**

 **Gracias a arianna, sof77 y a Amalia, por sus comentarios. Realmente todas me hacen feliz por leerlas. Gracias.**

 **Necesito una beta. ¿alguien?**


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo X

Tony se había quedado sin palabras. Draco le había contado su historia de pies a cabeza y ahora le miraba esperando una repuestas o en su defeco una clase de expiación. No sabia que decirle, que se decía en esos casos. La historia vista desde la perspectiva de los perdedores o de los malos siempre llega a ser mortificante. que podía decirle a ese niño que tenia sus ideales bien arraigados y que de buenas a primeras la historia de cuentos de hadas que su padre le había contado fue solo eso, un cuento. No podía justificarlo, tenia la edad para decidir qué hacer, él sabía qué estaba mal y que no, y aun así decidió por propia cuenta, lo demás solo fue el karma.

"Empatía" se preguntó Stark al mirarlo. Se puede tener empatía por alguien que causo daños y la muerte de una persona, No. Tony sabe que no debe tenerla, pero aun así por una extraña razón la tiene. Reacciona cuando ve que el rubio aún sigue mirándolo y se concentra en lo ultimo de su conversación. Responde con un rotundo —no—

El rostro del menor se desinfla mas de lo que ya estaba y el siente un poco de culpa, pero no es como si hubiera mentido. —¿perdonarías a Steve aun cuando el no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de tus padres? — fue la pregunta formulada y el sabe que su respuesta es no.

Mira como el rubio solo asiente con la mirada gacha en un claro entendimiento de que si el, Stark, no perdona a Steve por algo que no tuvo que ver, menos Potter lo hará, aun cuando él, Draco, lo haya hecho por su familia —¿qué? no. —Tony se debate internamente—Rogers es tan culpable de todo por apoyar a su amigo— pero Barnes es como parte de su familia, el defendió a su familia, se dijo mentalmente— pero también yo era su familia era su pareja debió defenderme a mí también. Él debía quedarse conmigo y lo eligió a él.

Siente una mano posarse en su hombro y después una mirada preocupada llama su atención.

—estas bien— le pregunta el rubio y Tony se siente mal, porque él es el que debería estar consolando al menor, pero sabe que no podrá serenarse, que su mente está pensando demasiado las cosas de nuevo. Necesita estar solo, necesita tranquilizarse o un nuevo ataque de nervios le azotara.

La cara de desconcierto del menor a algo que sabe él ha dicho, pero no recuerda que es, pierde significado cuando un fuerte zumbido lo golpea y después solo resuena la voz de viernes que le está llamando y siente a Steve a su lado sosteniéndolo con cara de preocupación, pero en realidad no es preocupación solo hacia su persona y Tony debe hacer un esfuerzo por recobrar la cordura.

—¿dónde está Draco? Tony—

Draco,Draco,Draco,draco. Se repite una y otra vez hasta que le da sentido a la palabra y responde con un sincero —¡no lo sé! —

 **13/02/2019**

* * *

 **Este capítulo parece más corto que los demás, pero juro solemnemente que son 500 palabras.**

 **Comienza a acercarse lo bueno.**

 **Cuqui: gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **Eduyir: si recuerdo esa frase, pero no lo volveré a hacer.**

 **Saludos a Sof77 y a Amalia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

La plática que estaba teniendo con el capitán había sido abruptamente cortada por la voz de la IA Viernes, al principio dijo algo sobre Tony y un ataque de pánico que sinceramente no había prestado mucha atención, pero a la mención de Malfoy y desaparición todos sus sentidos se alertaron.

Corrieron prácticamente hasta el taller del Ingeniero y ahí en el suelo, en posición fetal, estaba un muy desorientado Stark. Steve logro sentarlo e intentar calmar su estado, pero no estaba dando resultados.

Harry había mirado por todos lados intentando localizar a Malfoy sin mucho éxito, hasta que tuvo que preguntar.

—¿dónde está Malfoy?— la IA respondió de inmediato.

—Tuvo unas palabras con el jefe y…

Steve interrumpió.

—Tony, puedes escucharme. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿estás bien? —parecía que Stark no reaccionaria, se veía muy perturbado. Steve volvió a intentarlo— Tony ¿dónde está Draco?—

Esas palabras lograron que Stark reaccionara, miró al rubio unos segundos y algo en su vista se aclaró porque de inmediato respondió.

—no lo sé—

—discutieron— siguió viernes— y el joven Malfoy se dirigió a la salida del cuartel, cerré las puertas para impedirle la salida, pero el utilizo algún tipo de tele trasportación porque desapareció y volvió a aparecer fuera del recinto. No pude detenerlo, mi sistema falla cuando él hace brotar su energía.

—¿Pero a dónde fue? — Harry subió el tono de voz. Tony logro estabilizarse, aunque aun le temblaban las piernas cuando se levanto del suelo.

—viernes, activa el localizador que le puse— tanto Rogers como Harry lo miraron con el cejo fruncido.

—listo jefe, está en el corazón de Central Park—

—central park, que demonios hace ahí— cuestiono el moreno menor.

—¿crees poder teletransportarnos ahí? — pregunto Steve.

—No estoy seguro, nunca he estado ahí—

—¡jefe! — interrumpió de nuevo viernes— puedo detectar un incremento en la energía cerca del World trade center—

— Puede que sean los Skrull— inquiero Tony un poco más repuesto, pero aún su frente estaba perlada por el sudor.

—Cap, puedes…—

—No Tony, primero hay que ir por Draco. Después nos encargaremos de ellos— Tony solo asintió.

—imágenes del puente de Bow— pidió stark y al momento varias de ellas aparecieron—¿crees que esto sea suficiente para que puedas llevarnos? — Harry frunció el cejo. Realmente no sabía si eso funcionaria, pero debían intentarlo, el idiota de Malfoy podría estar en peligro.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero lo hare solo— y acto seguido desapareció. las luces parpadearon un instante antes de volver a hacerlo cuando Harry reapareció.

—¿Funciono? — pregunto el cap, el moreno menor asintió.

—Primero llevare a uno y después al otro— Harry se acercó al millonario y lo tomó del hombro— no quiero una desparticion.

Tony frunció el cejo— espera, ¿en qué sentido una desparticion? — pero Steve no llegó a conocer la respuesta pues Harry había desaparecido.

—¿porque tardaste tanto? —preguntó en cuanto Harry regresó y se le acercó para desparecer

—Stark me dio una catedra sobre latín básico…

Hacia frio y el no había cargado con ningún tipo de abrigo, el sol hacia mucho que se había ocultado y las sombras dibujaban patrones tétricos. Suspiró aspirando una bocanada de aire frio, estaba apunto de dar un paso, cuando sucedieron dos cosas; la aparición de Rogers y la detonación de un arma.

 **21/02/2019**

* * *

 **De nuevo por acá. Ya mencioné que soy fan de los finales abiertos ¿no? Bueno ahora ya lo saben XD.**

 **Eduyir: espero que haya despejado tus dudas con este cap. Saludos.**

 **Y gracias a Amalia por sus comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

En cuanto la detonación se escuchó un sepulcral silencio se instaló. Empezaron a correr en la dirección del sonido, pero no había rastro de nada. Iban a dar media vuelta cuando Harry los detuvo. Cerro los ojos sintiendo una onda cálida, débil, surgir pasando la colina. Conforme se fueron acercando Harry podía sentir la magia Draco, alborotada, asustada y con un dejo de pánico y dolor y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que, en cuanto alcanzaron la colina, Stark ya en modo Iron Man, y vislumbrara a Malfoy rodeado de tres tipos, dos de los cuales lo sostenían de los brazos mientras el tercero le apuntaba con un arma, desapareciera envuelto en una ráfaga de magia pura y se plantara delante de los desconocidos, los cuales después de la sorpresa inicial soltaron a un maltrecho Malfoy y se concentraran en atacar a Potter. Pero los golpes no lograban acertar, parecía como si una barrera protegiera a ese desconocido y comenzó a entrarles miedo. La magia comenzó a girar entorno a ellos y en cuanto empezó a alcanzarlos el oxígeno empezó a faltarles, dos de ellos cayeron al suelo intentando aspirar bocanadas de aire. Draco podía sentir la magia de Potter enojada, se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia el moreno para detenerlo.

—¡Detente! — le gritó el rubio por sobre el torbellino de magia cuando llego hasta su lugar y lo sujetó por los antebrazos — ¡Potter, vas a matarlos! —

Draco gritó de dolor cuando una bala paso rozando su brazo izquierdo y la sangre empezó a escurrir y ahí fue cuando Harry vio todo negro, tomó con fuerza el brazo derecho de Draco, lo jalo a su pecho y con un impacto aun mayor de magia se desapareció del sitio dejando en su lugar la tierra carbonizado.

* * *

En cuanto el chico de lentes se había desaparecido con esa explosión de energía, Steve supo el porque Harry había sido el vencedor en esa guerra. La asfixiante atmosfera que dejo a su partida le hizo doblar las piernas a un a él, Steve. Y que decir de Tony, su armadura comenzó a tener fallos haciéndole difícil volar, como bien supo Tony al caer de por lo menos dos metros de altura. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se recompusieron ni Draco ni Harry estaban ahí, en su lugar los tres ladrones yacían inconscientes en el pasto.

* * *

Cayeron sobre la mullida alfombra con un fuerte golpe, Draco apretó los dientes por el dolor, pero aun así un quejido logro escaparse de su boca. Harry lo levanto al hilo.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al irte así? — gruñó el moreno tomándolo del brazo maltrecho y acercándolo para examinarlo. Solo había sido superficial, si, sangraba, pero no era nada de consideración, en comparación de lo aparatoso que se veí. Y su enojo creció exponencialmente al darse cuenta de que había estado apunto de hacer una locura solo por el maldito de Malfoy. Empujó al rubio y este volvió a caer al suelo con un grito de indignación y dolor.

—¿y a ti que carajos te sucede? respondió cuando logro levantarse y plantarse delante del moreno— y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Harry lo tomó de la camisa dispuesto a empujarlo de nuevo, pero Draco lo empujó al tiempo en que le propinaba un golpe en la mandíbula para alejarlo de él, Harry trastabillo, pero de inmediato se abalanzó de nueva cuenta y ambos rodaron por el suelo en un juego de fuerza física. Había ganado Malfoy al posicionarse sobre el abdomen del moreno y sostener sus brazos en los costados con las piernas, pero el moreno dio un rodillazo a la espalda del rubio haciendo que este se precipitara al frente, soltara uno de los brazos y para rematarla doble, Harry le diera un cabezazo y le golpeara el brazo maltrecho, para después halarlo de la camisa y plantarle un beso rudo y demandante.

La sorpresa le duro poco, Draco no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo, suspiró dentro del beso y se apretó más contra el abrazo del cual no supo en que momento había sido preso. Harry se sentó sobre su lugar arrastrando consigo a un embelesado Draco. no conseguía entender cómo es que estaba besando a Malfoy como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no existiera una historia detrás de todo, y de nuevo se enojó. Mordió con saña el labio inferior del rubio sacándole un quejido y enterró una mano en el sedoso cabello halándolo hacia atrás, cortando el beso.

—¿qué fue lo que me diste? —

 **28/02/2019**

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo por acá. Debo decir que este capitulo no me convence mucho, lleva escrito varios días y no logre modificarlo a mi entero agrado. Espero su opinión de él.**

 **Eduyir: gracias por seguir aquí. Lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Saludos**

 **Sarahi: lo pensé en algún momento, pero no conviene a mis planes hacer que falle completamente.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

—Qué demonios estas intentando decir con que ¿qué te di? — Draco paró todo movimiento sosteniéndole la mirada.

Harry lo empujó a un lado, haciendo gruñir al otro, y se levantó poniendo distancia. Debía alejarse.

—Esto no es normal, debiste darme algo para que me pusiera así.

Con cada palabra dicha por el otro Draco se enojaba más. ¿Qué demonios intentaba decir el cuatro ojos, que lo había hechizado? Su ira creció levantándose también del suelo.

—No me jodas, Potter. Me besaste porque quisiste, no me vengas con excusas patéticas. Eres un maldito cobarde que no puede hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

—Me llamas cobarde a mí, cuando tú te escondiste detrás de la falda de tu madre por muchos años. Eres una maldita serpiente rastrera que para lo único que serviría seria para pasar el rato. Nadie te tomara enserio— Draco sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, su corazón latía más deprisa, apretó los dientes y levanto la barbilla— porque sabes lo que eres.

La alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar y pronto los aspersores entraron en función, pero, aun así, eso no quito que ellos siguieran mirándose con odio.

—anda, termina de decirlo— estaban completamente empapados y el agua seguía brotando.

—eres un remedo de mortifago, no vales nada, ni como persona, ni como mago. — con un movimiento de mano el agua seso y para cuando Draco se quiso dar cuenta el moreno ya se había ido.

Se sentó sobre el suelo mojado dando un aspecto de una persona acabada. Así fue como lo encontró Tony al entrar en la habitación. Con cuidado se acercó hasta quedar a su altura. No dijo nada, solo permaneció ahí acompañándolo, el rubio fue el que rompió el silencio.

—lo lamento

—que es lo que lamentas

El rubio pareció meditarlo por un momento y luego agrego.

—lamento el haber nacido— y ahí se quebró. Lloro por todas sus malas decisiones, todas las cosas que lo llevaron a ese punto en específico, lloro por el que habría pasado si él hubiera actuado de diferente forma.

* * *

—La herida no sana— fue lo que le informo Tony a Steve dos días después de aquel encuentro —el medicamento que le he estado administrando no hace efecto al cien por ciento, el dolor aun persiste y no hay signos de cicatrización.

—Harry me comento que nuestros medicamentos no suelen hacer efecto en ellos. Se ve preocupado .

Tony rodo los ojos.

—¡Si claro! y yo soy otro hijo perdido de Odín. Por favor Steve— el Cap sonrió, había un gran avance, ya no le llamaba por su apellido— ¿de qué te ríes? como sea. Escuchaste la grabación, él no esta interesado sentimentalmente en Draco, puede que le atraiga físicamente, pero de ahí a que este preocupado por su integridad hay un gran abismo.

—Se lo que estoy diciendo, nadie puede fingir tan bien. Se lo que dijo, pero yo creo que solo esta asustado de lo que siente por el otro.

Tony lo miro con suspicacia.

—Harry gusta de Draco— el rubio asintió — solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

La sonrisa que Tony le dedico le hizo preguntarse si no había invocado al mismísimo demonio. Esperaba no arrepentirse de sus palabras.

 **06/03/2018**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Ya nos vamos acercando al final, ja no es cierto, si ya sé que esto parece que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero a partir de aquí empezará la acción y después el final y todos reiremos y lloraremos y vendrá el epilogo y tan tan.**

 **Eduyir: lo que pasa es que no me cuadraba la el tiempo de la narración, lo sentí confuso, incluso para mí. Lo bueno es que te gustó el cap. Saludos.**

 **Cuquiluna: si, medio ocurrió, si lo se soy mala. Pero te prometo que habrá lemoncito y del bueno…**

 **Gracias Sof77 saludos**

 **Muchas gracias chicas por sus palabras, me dan animo para seguir escribiendo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XV**

Steve sabe que nada bueno puede salir cuando Stark muestra ese tipo de sonrisas, sabe que se va a arrepentir de lo siguiente, pero que mas se puede hacer cuando el genio te dice que mires las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en su taller y de paso que invites al queridísimo Potter, palabras textuales de Stark, a que las mire también.

Y ahora acomodados en sus sillas, con la mentira de ver en que está trabajando Tony, Steve tiene aún todavía enojado Harry mirándolas también.

—¿que miran? —dice alguien a sus espaldas y en un dos por tres tanto Steve como Harry se habían levantado de sus asientos— ¡wuoo! tranquilos — dijo Loki levantando las manos en señal de rendición, pero mostrando su sonrisa de burla.

—¿qué haces aquí? Loki.

—saben que espiar a las personas es de mala educación.

—¡claro! como tú eres experto en ese tema—dijo con mal talante el mayor.

—la curiosidad mato al gato saben y… o por Odín, — chillo burlón el otro señalado hacia la pantalla. Los otros dos giraron en redondo y observaron y tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho.

—¡vaya! creí que ustedes dos tenía algo— dijo acercándose más. — ¿o no? — sonrió cuando al voltear a mirar al Cap este tenía la expresión más amarga que le hubiera visto — o ¡puede que sí! — miró al chico mágico, frunció el cejo al observar una muy idéntica expresión y se preguntó cuál sería la razón. Sonrió de lado al comprender.

* * *

—¿aun te duele?

Draco asintió quitándose la camisa y dejando al descubierto su torso. La zona alrededor de la herida estaba roja y la misma supuraba un poco. Nada de consideración había mencionado el Medico, pero el dolor no se iba y cualquier roce lo acentuaba. Los moretones (morados) en su estómago comenzaban a tener un color verde, signo de que pronto comenzarían a desaparecer.

Terminó de ponerle el vendaje y se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

—deja de pensar las cosas, encontraras a alguien que quiera ese pésimo carácter que tienes— Draco a pesar de todo sonrió— veras que encontraras a quien te valore—

—De verdad lo crees—preguntó Draco. Tony acarició con ternura el cabello rubio acomodándolo detrás de la oreja, levantó con cuidado el rostro hacia él y asintió.

—claro que si—

Estaban tan cerca, Draco podía sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro y eso en lugar de repugnarle estaba haciendo que su respiración comenzara a acelerarse. Acaricio la mano que aun sostenía su barbilla y en un acto de valentía, jaló de la camisa al otro.

Labios hicieron contacto, sus alientos se mezclaron y sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Lo que Tony había pensado que sucedería estaba sobrepasando con creces sus expectativas.

Empujo el banquito en el que el rubio estaba sentado hasta que la espalda de Draco choco con la mesa de trabajo, ya asegurado, tomo con ambas manos el rostro del menor, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Calor, mucho calor estaba haciendo. Por dios esos labios eran adictivos, no se cansaría de besarlos jamás, metió una de sus manos por entre la camisa del otro y acaricio la suave piel.

Merlín esa sensación de euforia no la había sentido en mucho tiempo, bajo por la mandíbula del ingeniero hasta su cuello y ahí se dedico a besar y lamer mientras que Tony se retorcía en jadeos.

Algo dentro de sus cerebros hizo click, se detuvieron, Tony abrazado por el cuello de Draco y Draco abrazándolo por la cintura. La culpa que por lo general llega en ese tipo de situaciones parecía no hacer presencia. Ambos sabían que estaba mal, pero por algún extraño motivo no lo sintieron impropio.

—no sabia que el sexo también se incluía en el entrenamiento, ahora entiendo porque a Thor le encanta pasarse por aquí. ¿tienes alguna tarifa, Stark? O es gratis con el entrenamiento.

Ese fue el momento perfecto para comenzar a sentir vergüenza. Ambos se separaron de inmediato ante la atenta mirada de el capitán América y el niño que vivió.

—que tu tengas que cobrar para que te hagan el favor, no es lo mismo a que uno lo haga por placer.

Esta bien, eso no había sonado nada bien, y lo supo por la cara de espanto que tenia el rubio menor. Pero no había manera de retractarse sin parecer un idiota, bueno más.

—y a todo esto que te trae por aquí—

—es cierto, Thor me dijo que a encontrado un portal— lo que debería ser felicidad por las buenas noticias seguía estando tenso— pero no es seguro que los lleve a su dimensión, sigue buscando, pero hasta ahora es el único resultado.

—me ofrezco voluntario para cerciorarse que funcione— dijo Harry

—ese es el problema, una vez adentro no puedes salir, no hasta que este estable.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Loki miro a los cuatro y en un encogimiento de hombros desapareció.

13/03/2019

* * *

 **Hola chicas.**

 **Que creen que pase a partir de aquí, ya hay un posible portal. Creen que ¿Harry sea capaz de ir y atravesarlo solo?**

 **Ok, he roto mi regla hoy son 826 palabras, me doy vergüenza.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cuqui: la recuperación de Draco tardará un poco, pero no te preocupes que no se morirá.**

 **Gracias a sof77 y Amalia por sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XVI

El desayuno de esa mañana era más tenso de lo normal, llevaban recluidos ahí más de una semana y la tensión y desesperación de los chicos se comenzaba a notar más. Los skrull habían ocasionado disturbios en las calles de Nueva York, pero en cuanto llegaban al lugar ellos ya se habían ido.

Esa mañana era mas tirante de lo habitual dado que el cap había cachado infraganti a Tony y Draco en el taller y no precisamente trabajando. Se habían envuelto en una fuerte discusión y el alboroto atrajo la atención del moreno menor que a diferencia del cap, solo escucho las dos versiones, asintió lentamente y se retiro sin decir nada. Y ahora ahí en el desayuno, nadie decía nada.

Harry fue el primero que se levanto y se dirigió al recinto que Tony había adaptado para que él entrenara y no afectara tanto el cuartel. Comenzó su entrenamiento mas rudo y demandante que los demás, las luces del pasillo titilaban dado que su magia, por su estado de frustración, despedía con mayor fuerza.

Con cada hechizo que lanzaba su enojo crecía más, no podía apartar las imágenes que se seguían repitiendo en su mente, no podía dejar de recordar al… al…, gritó con fuerza al lanzar un potente expelliarmus y diezmar sus fuerzas. Se tiró al suelo exhausto. No podía dejar de recordar al maldito de Draco Malfoy magreandose con Stark. Las imágenes se sucedían en su mente y enserio que debía de estar muy mal de la cabeza puesto que recordarlas lo ponían a mil.

—te pediré— Harry brincó en su sitio— aunque se que adapté este lugar para ti, lo trates bien y no lo destruyas — miró hacia la pared fragmentada y en segundo lugar te pido que dejes de insultar a Draco.

Harry elevo las cejas al mirar a el playboy acercarse a donde él se encontraba recostado.

—en lo personal no me gusta que insulten a las personas y mucho menos en mi casa, no tienes ningún motivo para que en cada ocasión que tengas le agredas verbalmente. ¿o si la tienes?

—no, no la tengo— respondió el moreno menor

—pues entonces deja de hacerlo, tal pareciera que te mueres de celos cada que nos vez juntos.

—quien podría celar al estúpido de Malfoy— Gruñó

Tony sonrió con burla, giró sobe sus talones y se alejó no sin antes decir.

—yo nunca dije que estuvieras celoso de Draco.

Harry rebotó su cabeza contra la lona.

* * *

—tú y Tony— Steve detuvo su charla, se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a recapitular— ustedes son…— volvió a callar.

Draco solo lo miraba con lastima, no podía negar que tener al capitán parado delante de él, balbuceando, nervioso, celoso, pero sobre todo asustado, lo estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Elevo las cejas en señal de que no estaba entendiendo

—no entiendo a donde quieres llegar— Steve lo miró desesperado. Lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza y lo empujo levemente hacia atrás. Sus ojos hicieron y contacto y el Cap solto la pregunta que tanto le estaba atormentando esos días.

—¿tú y Tony están saliendo? — la desesperación en los ojos claros hicieron mella en el subconsciente del rubio menor. Sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

—solo me ha besado para intentar darle celos a Potter, pero al parecer eso no está funcionando.

—pero él te besa como si…

—vamos, que ese hombre besa con maestría.

—lo sé— respondió Steve soñador —la suavidad de sus labios.

—La ternura del beso

—la dulzura de su saliva

—la agilidad de su lengua

—la ferocidad de sus dientes— ambos se miraron y sonrieron apenados, pero la sonrisa de Rogers decayó de nuevo.

—no te preocupes que no hay nada sentimental entre nosotros. De hecho, deberías ir y arreglar las cosas.

—no sé si el…

—¡por favor! — chilló Draco— y te dices ser el famoso Capitan america, aquel que es valiente y no se deja vencer por nadie. Merlín, si hubieras estudiado en Hogwarts apostaría mi mano a que entrabas en Gryffindor, eres igual a Potter de estúpido

—esas palabras. Y Tony en que casa crees que hubiera quedado.

Draco lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego agregó

—es difícil, Tony es muy inteligente bien podría quedar en Ravenclaw, pero también tiene ambición y astucia; podría ser un Slytherin sin mucho esfuerzo, pero al igual que contigo apuesto a que sería un lindo Ravenclaw.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

—como sigue tu brazo—

—un poco mejor, vamos galán— dijo Draco— haz honor a tu casa y ve a por él. Steve sonrió y se perdió tras la puerta.

 **24/03/2019**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Que les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Están de acuerdo conmigo en las casas que es di a nuestros vengadores.**

 **tengo un error en el capitulo 15, debía ser capitulo 14 y este debía ser el 15 y como no me da la gana de eliminar los cap lo dejare así.**

 **Sarahi: si los cacharon, pero como dices esa era la idea. Aunque creo que se les paso un poco la mano.**

 **Gracias Sof77 por continuar leyendo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Steve es una persona valiente, aguerrida y alguien que sabía hacer sacrificios por el bien común, muchas veces cabeza dura y un líder innato, de buenos sentimientos, amable, respetuoso, muchas veces ingenuo y muchos podrían pensar que Steve era un negado en las relaciones amorosas, que vamos así era hasta que había conocido a el multimillonario play boy. Pero Tony había despertado en él otros sentimientos y talentos que el Capitán América desconocía; como la paciencia, envidia, el compañerismo, el amor, la pasión, el miedo, la envidia y el peor de ellos que eran los celos. Esos malditos celos lo consumían poco a poco.

Cuando conoció a Tony se le había hecho un hombre superficial, arrogante, incapaz de acostarse sobre el alambre para que los demás pasaran, pero pronto se dio cuanta de su error, Tony no solo era inteligente, sino que estaba dotado de una empatía que no había sido descubierta ni por el mismo y ahí fue que sintió envidia de Bruce Banner por ser el primero en tener la empatía del magnifico Tony Stark. También aprendió que Tony era una persona que no media los riesgos, se lanzaba de cabeza por el precipicio sin medir las consecuencias y en cierta forma surgió el sentimiento de respeto y vergüenza por sus propias palabras.

Al final de toda esa vorágine de sentimientos, surgió la que mas le daba dolores de cabeza y esos eran los celos, lo peor del caso es que cada una de las veces que la sintió fue causada por la misma persona, Bruce Banner.

La primera vez fue cuando en plena batalla Tony había preguntado a todo el equipo si sabían algo del Doc y al obtener una negativa pidió que le informaran cuando este apareciera. Ese fue el momento preciso para sentirlo, para desear que Stark también se preocupara por él de la misma manera que la hacía por el otro, para desear que esos ojos lo miraran, de que forma, en ese momento aun no lo sabía. Después de eso siguieron mas veces y lo peor era que no solo de Bruce sentía celos, lo llego a sentir de Pepper, Thor, visión, máquina de guerra, Wanda, pero sobre todo de ese chico apodado Spider man. Dios, la idolatría con la que el muchacho lo trataba le enervaba los nervios. Y bueno ahora se trataba de ese chico mágico, con él aprendió un nuevo sentimiento y ese fue el del miedo a que Tony se enamorara de nuevo y lo dejara.

Sentimiento que fue creciendo con forme Draco se acercaba mas a Tony y que culmino con aquel beso. Lo tenia grabado en la mente y ese dolor en el pecho le había quitado el sueño varios días, así que ahora que Draco le había dicho que no existía nada entre ellos, la esperanza volvió a renacer y esta vez no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando.

Por ello había interceptado a Tony cuando se dirigía a su taller y, para que negarlo, utilizo su fuerza para obligarlo a seguirlo.

—¡maldita sea Rogers!, suéltame— chillaba el ingeniero intentando con todas sus fuerzas soltarse. Pero El Cap esta vez no iba a desistir.

Lo arrojó dentro del gimnasio y cerró la puerta tras de él, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—espero que tengas una buena razón Rogers para traerme aquí.

—¡tenemos que hablar! —

—ahora si quieres hablar, ¿dónde estuviste cuando yo lo necesite? Cuando quería respuestas.

—Tony, por favor—

—creo que tu estadía aquí se ha prolongado demasiado. No lo crees.

—no me voy a ir, me entendiste— dijo dando un paso hacia él— ya tuve suficiente de tus niñeras, de tu cabeza dura, porque no quieres entenderlo. Él es mi única familia, fue mi culpa que el terminara así, no lo entiendes, por mi culpa el termino siendo un asesino.

—por favor, Rogers. Lo era mucho antes de que lo manipularan, era un soldado que asesinaba personas tuvieran la culpa o no.

—no crees que estas siendo hipócrita, tu fabricabas armas, si a esas vamos tu eres tan culpable por todas las muertes que ellas han ocasionado.

—crees que no lo sé, crees que no lo pienso y me arrepiento cada maldito día de mi vida, crees que no tengo pesadillas por todas esas vidas.

—entonces, si lo comprendes tan bien, porque no puedes perdonarlo, perdonarnos. — para ese momento Steve había afianzado por los brazos al moreno y lo mantenía a escasos centímetros de él.

—Era mi madre, lo único bueno que tenia en esta podrida vida, lo único por lo que valía la pena regresar a casa y ver a mi padre. no lo entiendes, tu me recuerdas a él, te mencionaba todo el tiempo, de lo maravillo que eras, lo valiente y el gran sacrificio que habías hecho por todos, para que al final, tú y mi padre terminasen arrebatándome lo más preciado para mí.

Steve retiró la mano como si quemara y se aparto dando pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos demostraban lo perturbado que se encontraba por las palabras dichas.

—solo te hare una última pregunta y me iré— Tony solo lo miró esperando la pregunta,

—¿Aun me amas? —los ojos de Tony se cristalizaron y una diminuta lagrima rodo.

—¡si! — respondió sin titubear. Steve asintió.

—adiós, Tony— dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y Tony, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Esa noche mientras Tony se ahogaba en sus penas Thor y Loki hicieron su aparición. Esa noche enfrentarían a los Skrull.

 **02/04/2019**

* * *

 **Hola chicas.**

 **Esto se suponía debía terminar en un grandioso y maravilloso lemon, pero mutó hasta convertirse en este despreciable intento de Angst.**

 **Ok, entramos en el arco final; dramas, Batallas, lemon, regreso, más drama, más lemon. No en ese orden que quede claro.**

 **Por cierto, no habrá publicaciones en lo que resta de la semana, además tengo ciertos problemas con el "el árbol de la muerte", espero solucionarlos pronto.**

 **Cuquiluna: Steve tiene claro lo que quiere, pero no lo va a obligar a seguir junto a él, si el Play boy no quiere. Y Harry pues, que te puedo decir.**

 **Eduyir: hola, ya se te extrañaba. Si, la mecha se prendió, pero se ha apagado muy rápido. Lo siento.**

 **Gracias a sof77 por sus cometarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Se incorporó lentamente, todo lo que su magullado cuerpo se lo permitía. Justo en ese momento lamentaba de sobre manera el haber ingerido altas cantidades de alcohol. Su embotado cerebro hacia que tomara malas decisiones como esa de lanzarse solo contra los enemigos. Gimió con fuerza al estar levantado completamente, eran demasiados, que demonios había hecho Loki para traer a tantos, su estúpida broma se estaba saliendo de control.

Draco llegó en su auxilio y se sintió patético de que un niño tuviera que salvarle el trasero.

— ¿te encuentras bien? —Tony se restregó las manos en el rostro.

—Creo que vomitare— se quejó dejando al descubierto su rostro— ¡dios! ya veo doble.

— ¿Doble?— preguntó el rubio y Tony estiro la mano señalando unos metros más allá donde dos Harry Potter peleaban. No había magia de por medio, parecía que habían desarmado al Potter original y ahora se enfrentaban a puño limpio. Como pudo Draco levanto a Tony y ambos corrieron, más bien Draco corrió y Tony llego volando en su ayuda. Draco no dudo en sacar su varita al momento de tenerlos de frente y lanzar una impedimenta a ambos, los dos fueron lanzados hacia atrás oportunidad que aprovecharon para someter a cada uno.

Los dos eran idénticos, la misma cicatriz, el mismo pelo horroroso, el color de los ojos y hasta los estúpidos lentes. Maldita sea quien era el verdadero.

— ¿Quién es el verdadero?— chillo Draco apuntando al que tenía sujetado.

—Yo soy el verdadero— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Tony, soy yo— dijo aquel al que Tony tenía sujetando.

Un haz de luz roja paso sobre sus cabezas y observaron cómo mas skrulls se acercaban.

—Conjuren su varita— demando el rubio apuntándoles.

—Draco, por favor soy yo, Harry, debes creerme—

Todo paso rápido, en cuanto Tony se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía sujetado aun Potter desmayado entre sus brazos, estaba a punto de reprender a Draco cuando el chico comenzó a cambiar de forma por una menos agraciada.

Draco de inmediato soltó al que estaba afianzando y se acercó al del suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntó un intrigado Tony. Y como si estuviera hablando del clima, Draco respondió.

—Potter jamás me llamaría por mi Nombre ni porque su vida dependiera de ello y mucho menos en un tono amistoso. —

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, porque rehuyó la mirada del millonario.

El Cap había logrado detener a algunos para evitar que llegaran donde ellos y a lo lejos podían ver los destellos del martillo de Thor, Loki, Loki había desaparecido nada más habían llegado ahí.

—estoy seguro que este es el líder, la desesperación por llegar a él es grande.

—Hay que hacer que detener esta pelea— sugirió Harry

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó el Cap en cuanto pudo deshacerse de los Skrull que lo estaban molestando.

—Al parecer este es el líder, si logramos hacer que detenga esta pelea— respondió Harry

—¿Obligarlo?— inquirió el cap

—Soy de la idea de convencerlo, ellos en primer lugar no tienen la culpa— Steve sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Es una excelente idea!

—Me encanta que se pongan de acuerdo— comentó Tony en tono sarcástico mientras intentaban despertar al hombrecito verde.—¡hey! despierta— Draco le lanzó un aguamenti y un hechizo de atadura y esperaron a que despertara.

La batalla entre Thor y los skrull cada vez se tornaba más violenta, Tony se levantó del suelo y con una sola frase de "ahora vuelvo" fue en auxilio del dios.

—¡enervate!— lanzó Draco al hombre, no tenían el tiempo de esperar a que el bello durmiente despertara por sí mismo. Necesitaban agilizar las cosas.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso?— Harry empujó a Draco después de que este lanzara el hechizo—no sabemos que puede ocasionarles.

—no tenemos tiempo para formalismos, es esto o arrasar con todos de una vez. Por si no te das cuenta allá— dijo señalando donde Thor y Iron man estaban — están conteniéndose para no matar a ninguno y tú quieres hacer las cosas bien.

— ¡si, lo sé! que se puede esperar de alguien como tú— un fuerte estruendo ilumino el lugar. Draco sonrió de lado y giró hacia donde estaba la batalla.

—Por lo menos yo no he usado dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables— y dicho esto desapareció.

Harry se quedó contemplando el lugar donde Draco había desaparecido—"¿Draco nunca había utilizado las maldiciones asesinas?" —eso era algo difícil de creer, se dijo.

—no me parece un mal chico— el cap sostenía aun medio atontado Skrull —en cierta forma se parece a Tony, y debo decir que yo a Tony lo subestime, le dije que no era capaz de sacrificarse por los demás y sabes cómo me cayó la boca— Harry negó— se metió por un portal cargando un misil para evitar que explotara en la ciudad, casi lo pierdo en esa ocasión, mejor dicho ahí me di cuenta de que me gustaba bastante.

El hombre verde por fin abrió los ojos, distrayéndolos de la plática que estaban teniendo y poniéndose en guardia solo al verlos. Buscó entre sus ropas algún arma pero al no encontrarla comenzó a forcejear.

—No sé si me entiendas, pero no queremos hacerles daño— dijo Steve—sabemos que están aquí por un error, pero queremos ayudarlos a regresar a donde pertenecen…

* * *

Tony había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que Thor asesinara a alguien, detuvo el rayo que había lanzado al pobre incauto y lo desvió al cielo.

—¡Thor!— hablo Tony— están tratando de convencer al líder de detener esto, mientras tanto solo hay que contenerlos sin lastimarlos.

Era fácil decirlo, ya que era más difícil llevarlo a cabo debido a que los Skrull estaban en modo agresivos y nada receptivos.

Draco apareció justo en el momento en que los verdes disparan contra ellos y con un fuerte protego enviaba a todos a volar, no así a los rayos rojos que impactaron Thor y Iroman.

— ¡demonios porque se tardan tanto!— chilló Draco.

—Debo ir por mi hermano, debe hacerse responsable— y sin más desapareció…

* * *

—En serio no queremos hacerles daño, todo fue un mal entendido, pero si nos permiten podemos devolverlos a donde pertenecen— Steve sonaba sincero en sus palabras.

—ese hombre Loki, pagara por lo que hizo—

Steve y Harry se miraron.

—el dios del Trueno se encargara de él, téngalo por seguro.

El hombre no muy convencido acepto y Harry después de recuperar su varita comenzó a aparecerse delante los grupos e Skrull con el líder al frente, después de un rato solo quedaba el grupo que estaba peleando con Draco y dos más que no podan localizar y fue justo en un instante en que Harry percibió segundos antes de que Draco lo hiciera como un rayo no rojo sino azul metálico iba dirigido hacia Tony, segundos en que vio a Draco moverse por instinto hacia el rayo para interponerse

—"se parece a Tony… es capaz de sacrificarse por otros" —Harry recordó en esas milésimas de segundos las palabras del Capitan y desapareció solo para recibir por Draco aquel Rayo.

Lo vio caer con un golpe seco, Draco abrió los ojos conmocionado mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry y corría a su encuentro. Se dejó caer a su lado en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, Harry respiraba rápido y ruidosamente, mientras se cubría la parte derecha de su abdomen. Draco con lágrimas en los ojos aparto lentamente las manos y se horrorizo ante la enorme quemadura que presentaba.

—vas a estar bien— chilló cubriendo la herida con un trozo de su camisa—Thor— gritó con fuerza mientras evitaba que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—Draco— le llamo Harry, pero el rubio estaba más atento a la llegada del Dios— Draco, mírame— el rubio busco su mirada y contuvo el llanto.

—vas a estar bien, solo… maldita sea Thor— volvió a gritar.

—Como se encuentra, viernes— Tony había llegado y en un instante había escaneado de arriba abajo al chico.

— _su condición no sería delicada, si él fuera un muggle_ — respondió la IA ya familiarizada con los términos— _pero como sabe jefe, Harry es un chico con magia y su herida no se podrá tratar con nuestros medicamentos. Si no se atiende rápido con su magia…_ —

—Stark, que sugieres— pregunto Steve que había corrido todo lo que su físico podía al ver la situación y Tony sintió un nudo en el estómago al escucharlo tratarlo con indiferencia.

—deben volver a su dimensión, no hay otra solución.

—Draco, perdóname, también me…

—no, me lo dirás cuando estés bien, pero no te atrevas a despedirte maldito idiota, no te atrevas.

—Creo que me gustas— Draco cerro con fuerza los ojos

— estas delirando, veras que cuando te repongas te arrepientes.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

El cielo se ilumino y un estruendoso rayo se escuchó e ilumino el lugar. El dios del trueno decidió aparecer en ese momento junto con Loki. Ambo se acercaron de inmediato al ver la situación.

—Thor, por favor. Mándanos a esa dimensión que investigaste— pidió Draco jalando la capa del dios.

—no es segura, nada asegura que sea la de ustedes, y mucho menos que salgan con vida, si van no habrá manera de volver—

Draco miro el rostro pálido del moreno y asintió.

—prefiero morir intentando encontrar una solución a verlo morir aquí sin hacer nada. Solo hazlo.

—Draco, no hay vuelta atrás, lo sabes ¿verdad?— Tony afianzo el hombro del rubio intentando trasmitirle apoyo— ¡hazlo!— Draco asintió a Tony y luego a Thor.

—No te mueras idiota— fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

El rayo que los golpeo fue luminoso, cuando desapareció dejo una estela de humo y un hermoso grabado en el suelo. El silencio comenzó a ser insoportable. Seguían mirando el lugar donde hacia unos instantes los chicos habían estado. De pronto parecía que todo había sido un sueño. No dijeron nada más cuando lograron dar con todos los Skrull que faltaban y los enviaban a casa.

Habían hecho que Loki se disculpara apropiadamente, y que volviera a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento. Ellos no parecían convencidos de la situación, pero lo dejaron pasar dado que nadie había resultado dañado de gravedad. Thor les ofreció una tregua y un festín en su honor para limar asperezas y consolidar una alianza.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, también lo fue la estancia en el complejo salvo por algún comentario sobre como estarían los chicos y si habrían logrado llegar a casa. Los primeros en irse fueron los dioses, no sin antes asegurarles que los visitarían para saber sobre los chicos.

—Será mejor que yo también me vaya—Steve se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse, pero Tony lo detuvo con las siguientes palabras.

—no dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo Harry a Draco antes de desaparecer— soltó una risa nerviosa y levanto la mirada hacia el cap— creo que me gustas, no un me gustas, solo un creo— se levantó de asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—porque decir eso cuando tal vez no haya una posibilidad para comprobarlo— Steve realmente no veía el punto en todo eso, aun tenia fresca en la memoria su discusión de hacia unas horas y lo menos que quería en ese momento era un sermón filosófico de Tony.

—¡Tony!—

—es que es tonto dar esperanza, yo no lo haría o tú lo harías cap.

—¡Tony!— volvió a insistir

—es que, porque tomar justamente ese momento para hacerlo, pudo haberlo hecho antes y haber disfrutado su compañía por más tiempo. Pudo haber dejado de ser un cobarde y perdonarlo desde antes y así habrían disfrutado la compañía del otro— llegado a ese punto la voz de Tony se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de agua—no es justo que lo hay dicho así, no es justo para ninguno—

Steve intento contenerse en no acercarse al millonario, pero verlo así, desorientado puedo más con él y en unos pasos lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No quiero tener que llegar a ese punto, Steve— dijo devolviendo el abrazo— no quiero que para la siguiente ocasión no haya una oportunidad de enmendar esto—Steve lo apretó más hacia él— te amo Steve y ya no puedo soportar esta situación, por favor perdóname, he sido un cabrón egoísta que solo veía su dolor, no quiero perderte.

—no ha sido fácil, tony. Todo esto que hemos vivido a sido una prueba y aunque es una lástima que haya tenido que pasar esto para que te dieras cuenta de la situación, me alegra que haya pasado. También te amo y lo sabes y haremos que esto funcione nuevamente. Te lo prometo.

 **27/06/2019**

* * *

 **lamento la espera, sinceramente hay algo que no me gusta del cap, no quedo como el anterior que perdí. pero espero que lo disfruten.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII

Abril, sexto año

La misión se estaba volviendo insoportable, Draco cada día dormía menos y sus instintos estaban alerta todo el tiempo y no ayudaba mucho que el chico dorado estuviera detrás de él. Esa era de las muchas cosas que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches, su maldita obsesión por Harry Potter. Se había dado cuenta en las vacaciones antes del inicio de sexto año de que le parecía atractivo, Casi se sube por las paredes cuando su atracción paso a ser un gusto y más porque el tipo no dejaba de seguirle por todos lados, podía sentir su mirada a donde quiera que fuera y eso solo le hacía preguntarse qué pasaba por la cabeza del otro, pero todo empeoro cuando se dio cuenta de que ese gusto había mutado a un no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Potter, no puedo hacerle daño a alguien que quiere Potter, me da vergüenza que Potter vea mi marca, como será despertar al lado de Potter, que te acaricie, y que te bese y Potter, Potter, Potter.

Su frustración había llegado a niveles alarmantes cuando había dejado de lado su misión solo para fantasear con que Potter se le declaraba y un vivieron felices. Y su mente maquino una declaración donde era aceptado y querido, donde su familia era salvada y Voldemort no existía más.

Se declaró una tarde de abril, cuando había memorizado los recorridos del Niño que vivió y lo encontró cerca del campo de quiditch. El ambiente había sido tenso y las palabras de Draco habían brotado primero lenta, pero después fluyeron como un rio que no puede ser retenido, conforme Draco iba abriendo su corazón, la cara de Harry, en cambio, se iba tornando más sombría al grado de que cuando Draco soltó el, te quiero, Harry lo golpeo y llamo escoria, Harry rompió sus ilusiones y le llamo mortifago, Harry lo aplasto cuando de entre las sombras apareció Ginny Weasly y se burló en su cara y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry. Y Draco se sintió todo lo dicho y huyó.

Pero la desilusión dio paso a la tristeza y después al enojo y por ultimo al rencor, se llamó tonto e idiota por haberse dejado guiar por los sentimientos, se llamó perdedor por exponerse asi, y se juró por lo más preciado que eran sus padres, que no volvería a flaquear de esa manera. Poco tiempo después el armario estaba listo.

* * *

Sintió el golpe contra el suelo, él aun sujetaba a Harry como si la vida dependiera de ello. Miro a cada lado del lugar en el que se hallaban y pudo ver cómo la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno a ellos.

Se sentía mareado y por una extraña razón sentía su magia ser drenada. Volvió a pasear su vista y con la poca energía que le quedaba llamo por ayuda.

La sintió antes de verla, la magia inundando cada rincón del lugar, la sintió tan familiar, pero a la vez distinta. Miro a los hombres que estaban borrando la memoria de los presentes y su poca cordura le dijo que eran peligrosos, grito cuando intentaron arrebatarle a Harry y gimió cuando un hechizo aturdidor le golpeo. Sabía que habían llegado a su mundo y eso le tranquilizaba., pero también sabía que estaban lejos de casa.

 **13/07/2019**

* * *

 **hola, de nuevo por acá.**

 **se acerca el final de esta historia. la verdad no creí extenderme tanto pero la historia "lo requiere"**

 **¿A donde creen que hayan ido a parare nuestros chicos?**

 **¿creen que Harry se recupere?**

 **¿Que pasara con Tony y Steve?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Hermione había corrido a la oficina de la directora en cuanto se enteró que habían localizado tanto a Harry como a Draco. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta antes de que le dieran acceso.

—¿Donde los encontraron? —pregunto la castaña en cuanto miro a la directora detrás de su escritorio.

Ella le regreso la mirada y tras quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas respondió.

—En Australia—Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada

—¿Cómo es que llegaron ahí? —minerva suspiro y volvió a colocarse los anteojos.

—Es una larga historia, quiere sentarse señorita Granger— ella así lo hizo.

—Los aurores dijeron que registraron una fuerte fuente de magia en uno de sus distritos muggles, cuando llegaron, los muggles estaban confundidos y aterrados por la aparición repentina de dos sujetos en medio de las calles. Los aurores tuvieron que des memorizar a los muggles y aprehender a los chicos.

—Pero Harry…

—Cuando los encontraron, solo Draco estaba consiente, Potter al parecer había recibido algún tipo de conjuro y no reaccionaba, el señor Malfoy, explican, que estaba muy alterado, asi que tuvieron que usar la fuerza para poder ser detenido.

—¿Que sucedió? Harry ¿está bien?

—El señor Malfoy conto una historia bastante extraña, de una dimensión parecida a la nuestra pero donde no existían los magos, pero si dioses mitológicos y seres de otros mundos. Esta consciente de los quince días que han pasado, pero sigue diciendo que fueron atacados por seres de otro mundo llamados Skrull y que la herida de Harry fue a causa de uno de sus rayos, Malfoy también presentaba una herida de lo que lo aurores llamaron bala que no estaba cicatrizando bien.

—Los dos están fuera de peligro— la directora asintió. —¿En donde están ahora?

—Harry está en san mungo, lamentablemente el señor Malfoy está detenido en el ministerio. El consulado australiano llamo de inmediato al ministerio al enterarse que los dos eran ingleses y aunque ambos están en investigación por haber entrado de forma ilegal a su país, dejaron que los trajeran hasta acá.

—¿Creen que Malfoy lo secuestro?—minerva asintió

—Hasta que Harry no despierte y cuente su versión, el seguirá ahí.

—Usted cree que Malfoy lo haya secuestrado.

—No lo sé señorita Granger, no lo sé.

Llevaba dos días encerrado, y aunque no lo traban mal, podía sentir el desprecio en la forma de hablarle, Draco sabia dos cosas; la primera que Harry no había muerto, porque de ser así, él ya estaría acompañándolo dado que creían que él lo había lastimado. Y segundo, que Harry aun no despertaba, porque si ya lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría libre…

* * *

Miró por la ventana a la gente que pasaba, ajena a lo que le pasaba y tan sumergida en sus problemas, se sintió patético al aun después de esos meses seguir añorando esa conversación inconclusa. Miro al ave plateada que comenzó a descender en su búsqueda y fue que dando un Suspiro decidió dar carpetazo a esa situación.

* * *

La semana que estuvo recluido en el ministerio, la sintió incluso más larga que los quince días que había permanecido con Tony y los demás, se preguntó que estarían haciendo ahora, los extrañarían, seguirían preocupados por ellos. Se sintió extraño al pensar en ese mundo como su hogar o por lo menos un lugar donde era aceptado porque ahora al estar en donde supuestamente era su hogar se sentía excluido.

Granger y el pelirrojo lo habían visitado cuatro días después con la noticia de que los cargos fueron retirados, que Harry había declarado y contado la misma historia y que era libre.

Había Preguntado por él ante lo frio de la conversación, pero solo le respondieron con un está bien. _¿Puedo hablar con él?_ La respuesta fue una negativa, insistió _¿Volverá a la escuela?_ La respuesta fue un escueto "si"

Pero lo que el creyó que sería la oportunidad de entablar esa conversación pendiente, se convirtió en una pesadilla. Potter lo evitaba a toda costa, tan así que incluso nunca puedo coincidir con él en el desayuno, ni en clases, ni en hogsmeade y por supuesto en ninguna parte del castillo. Se sintió traicionado y decepcionado, decepcionado con Harry por no darle la cara y traicionado por propios sentimientos que no dejaban de buscarlo.

La graduación fue alegre, llena de momentos emotivos. Hubo llanto por los que no lograron llegar, hubo risas, hubo humor, romance y un esperanzador futuro para muchos.

Draco supo que iba a extrañar la escuela donde todo era fácil y sencillo. A partir de ese momento debía labrarse un futuro el solo. Así que antes de dejar la fiesta dio un último vistazo al salón reteniendo en sus pupilas aquel momento. Era momento de continuar.

Era su sexto mes fuera de Hogwarts y justo ese día sentado en una banca de algún parque muggle, es que había decidido no llegar al ministerio por red flu, ese día le había apetecido llegar por el mundo muggle, no sin antes pasar por una de esas hamburguesas que Tony le había enseñado a comer. Lo extrañaba, nunca imagino que podría extrañar a un muggle, pero ahí estaba añorando los momentos de paz y armonía que paso a su lado. Recordó los momentos, las pláticas hasta altas horas de la noche, los besos robados. Así que ahora sentado en esa banca mirando hacia la nada, comiendo su hamburguesa de queso es que vislumbro a lo lejos, como, primero una mota negra se iba acercando para luego dar forma a una hermosa lechuza gris que planeo cerca de él para luego posarse en el suelo a una distancia prudente, el rubio se irguió sobre su asiento para mirarla con mayor atención, no parecía ser mensajera, pues no llevaba ninguna nota consigo. La examino un poco más de cerca hasta que una voz fuerte, mandona y muy conocida por el salió de aquel animal. Draco casi salta de su asiento.

—Por fin te encuentro— fue lo primero que Draco escuchó, seguido de una estruendosa carcajada y de fondo la voz de la AI. Salido de su sorpresa inicial Draco soltó una risa incrédula.

—¿Tony?

—Pues quien creía ¿mamá ganso? Sí que eres una persona muy difícil de contactar.

—Pero ¿cómo? — pregunto examinando al animal, era obvio que la lechuza estaba viva, hasta que se percató que llevaba en el cuello una especie de collar.

—Bueno ya sabes, soy un genio. Después de que se fueron comenzó mi búsqueda para saber cómo se encontraban y envié muchos drones a este mundo, pero la mayoría se destruían en el proceso, así que fue innovando hasta que por fin logre que uno entra, solo que me mando a la Antártida y no pude recuperarlo, después…

Y Draco escucho todo el relato que Tony le contaba, de cómo fallo muchas veces, que tuvo a Thor metido en la torre día y noche para que pudiera enviar los aparatejos esos, que como a la prueba 120 fue que logro estabilizar la aparición y mandarla al lugar deseado, había utilizado el rastreador que le había colocado, pero no estaba seguro si funcionaba o no, pues tardo más de tres meses en poder localizarlo, al parecer porque casi no se aparecía en el mundo muggle.

Y Draco le relató cómo es que llegaron, la enorme preocupación que sintió al estar encerrado. La negativa de Potter por verlo. Su graduación y posteriormente su incursión al mundo laboral.

—Estoy rentando un pequeño estudio, mi padre insistía en que me quedara en casa, pero se está volviendo difícil la convivencia con él. Aun quiere controlarme y eso me saca de mis casillas.

—Es tu padre, aun cuando cometió errores…

—Perdona Tony, pero ya está decidido. Quiero vivir mi vida lejos de esa casa y lejos de ellos una temporada. Me gustaría poder visitarte, ¿se puede?

Tony no respondio por algunos segundos, parecía estar cavilando la respuesta.

—Aún no está listo, la interferencia mágica lo afecta. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es solo que quería irme de aquí por un tiempo. — Draco se mantuvo callado y pregunto. —Has sabido algo de él-

—Draco…— suspiró el playboy

—Lo siento, es que tal vez tú has tenido mejor suerte que yo y sabes de él. Lo siento me siento patético al preguntarte.

—No te preocupes, si llego a averiguar algo te avisare.

—Gracias.

Las pláticas siguieron durante los siguientes meses, Draco llego a aplicar con el capitán, con Thor, con la inteligencia artificial y aunque no platicó con él, escuchaba la voz de Loki a lo lejos y por alguna razón siempre se escuchaba molesto.

Fue como al final del tercer mes mientras se dirigía como siempre al mismo parque a su cita con Tony, que fue que lo vio, sentado en la misma banca que el acostumbraba a tomar.

Su cabellera negra se mecía por el viento y el trae negro que llevaba puesto lo hacía lucir más joven y apuesto.

—Loki— preguntó Draco inseguro si lo que veía era real. El aludido se levantó con elegancia y le mando una sonrisa de ladeada.

—Draco Malfoy, que gusto encontrarte y ¡qué casualidad!

—Dudo mucho que sea una casualidad.

—Es cierto no lo es— respondió con cinismo— ¿Quieres sentarte?- Draco entrecerró lo ojos sopesando si eso era alguna treta, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Escuche a Stark hablar de que ya te habían localizado, las charlas que mantenían y todo, así que decidí hacer una visita a tu mundo. Debo decir que no están diferente al nuestro y el mundo mágico no es la gran cosa.

—¿Entraste al mundo mágico?— preguntó incrédulo.

—Era difícil— Draco asintió.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Solo me aparecí dentro y listo. No es la gran cosa— Draco volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? —se levantó de su asiento apuntándole con la varita. No me trago el cuento de que solo viniste avistarme.

Loki sonrió

—Eres muy perceptivo. Está bien, está bien— dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición— Mi hermano sigue enojado conmigo por lo de los Skrull, no me habla— intento restarle importancia, pero Draco pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en la voz— Y la vida sin molestarlo es un poco aburrida, así que decidí visitarte a ti. Conocer otra dimensión, pasarla bien.

Y Draco entendió el mensaje camuflajeado.

Loki había huido del rechazo de su hermano, al parecer el dios del engaño podía tener un corazón, que lamentablemente latía por alguien que no le correspondía.

Miro hacia el frente y observo al ave gris acercarse. Giro a mirar al pelinegro y sabiendo que se arrepentiría de eso le dijo

— ¿quieres ir a visitar de nuevo el mundo mágico? Solo que ahora con un guía privado.- extendió la mano hacia loki

Loki sonrió de lado y estirando la mano cerró el trato…

— ¡Se esfumó!— fue lo que dijo Tony a las personas presentes- no logro localizarlo, se ha ido al mundo mágico.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?— Tony negó con la cabeza- no lo sé, pero si ha ingresado al mundo mágico no puedo seguirlo. Tendremos que esperar a que aparezca de nuevo.

Pero el día se hizo noche y ese día Draco no volvió a aparecer. Ni tampoco menciono nada cuando se le preguntó y se mantuvo hermético cuando sus citas diarias, se volvieron esporádicas. Al parecer algo o alguien habían acaparado la atención del rubio.

 **14/08/19**

* * *

 **nota de la autora... osea yo.**

 **creyeron que el que estaba sentado en la banca era Harry, pues no. Nuestro querido loquillo nos traerá aventuras a este drama.**

 **gracias a Cristine y a Cuqui por sus comentarios. Las quiero mil.**

 **saludos**

 **P.D: mi teclado esta fallando con la tecla " "sí, con esa, por eso no la pongo porque falla... ok mal chiste, falla con la** _ **"j"**_ **así que si ven errores díganme por favor.**

 **P.D2: Hay saltos en el tiempo o flash back. no se me confundan.**


	20. Chapter 20

**capitulo XX**

Despertó enredado entre las sabanas con una cabellera negra sobre su rostro. Se removió desperezándose y se levantó mirando el lugar en el que se encontraban. A su mente acudieron todas las cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, habían cruzado el límite de lo pervertido a lo depravado. Lanzó la almohada al que estaba durmiendo.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos somnolientos y de inmediato sonrió al verlo.

— ¿qué tal la clase de pociones?— Draco volvió a sonrojarse cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— Tengo un cargo de conciencia con eso.

—Vamos, una fantasía es una fantasía— se llevó las manos atrás de la nuca y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—así como la tuya con Heimdall—desafío el rubio

Loki sonrió de buena gana.

—no negaras que el hombre está bien dotado, aun me duele el trasero.

Draco soltó la carcajada.

* * *

Después del primer encuentro, Draco se sintió identificado en ciertos aspectos con el Dios de la maldad; habían hecho cosas malas a lo largo de sus vidas y aunque ya habían pagado por ello no encontraban la redención por sus actos.

Descubrió que Loki no era tan ruin como aparentaba, bueno si era ruin, mentiroso y una vil rata pero; quitando eso, era agradable pasar el rato con él. Siempre tenía algún tema de conversación, disfrutaba de los silencios, no se ahogaba en sus penas y se vanagloriaba casi todo el tiempo, pero no era algo que Draco despreciara. Así que comenzó a disfrutar de esa nueva compañía y comenzó a dejar de pensar en Potter y en Tony.

No sabe cómo es que paso, aunque Loki dijera que los dioses no se emborrachaban claramente no pudo con el wisky de fuego y una cosa llevo a otra y para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban disfrutando del mejor sexo del que tuvieran recuerdo. No hubo amaneceres incomodos, ni arrepentimientos. Simplemente comenzaron compartir experiencias sexuales. Se compenetraban bien de las formas que gusten pensar.

El día previo a este, casi después de cuatro meses de haber entablado esa pseudorelación mientras Draco platicaba sobre sus años en Hogwarts, Loki le sugirió entrar a escondidas y hacer alguna maldad en el camino, le pidió que llevara la poción multijugos que había estado preparando con anterioridad.

Se aparecieron directamente dentro del castillo justo en los pasillo que casi nadie frecuentaba, a Draco le sorprendía la habilidad mágica que Loki tenía, incluso fácilmente podía decir que lo superaba como mago. Caminaron por el castillo mientras Draco le contaba todas las aventuras que había tenido dentro de sus paredes, las maldades, la felicidad, el desamor. Fue entonces que llegaron al aula de pociones que fue que Draco se sintió nostálgico, ver los pupitres, el escritorio vacío. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Loki le erizo la piel.

—Conozco tu secreto, Draco— el aliento de Loki chocó contra su oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo hacia el sur. No pudo evitar jadear.

—Y ¿cuál es?— carraspeo cuando el pelinegro comenzó a besar su cuello y a dirigir las manos hacia su túnica. Ok, él no había llegado al castillo con túnica y mucho menos la que utilizaba en sus años en Hogwarts, maldito brujo.

—tu sabes cuál es— por Merlín esa voz gruesa y el arrastra de las palabras le hicieron tener una erección de campeonato, intentó regular la respiración y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su padrino, muerto para acabarla de joder. Pero no lo logró, pues al segundo siguiente las manos gruesas tan características de Severus se introdujeron por entre sus ropas. Quiso sentirse mal, pero no podía, había fantaseado con ese momento en sus años de escuela que era imposible no dejarse llevar. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una lengua lamiendo su cuello y de buenas a primeras ya estaba siendo empotrado contra el escritorio, mientras sentía en el trasero la erección punzante de Loki o Severus. Merlín ya no le importaba. Fue volteado al tiempo en que le quitaban la túnica y solo lo dejaba con la camisa puesta.

—Te has portado mal, Draco— dijo Loki-sev mientras se alejaba de él para mirarlo de lejos —necesitas aprender una lección— dio la vuelta con la característica elegancia de Sev y se encamino al pupitre más cercano, ahí al momento de sentarse abrió su túnica de par en par mostrándolo completamente desnudo, que vamos, Draco no estaba seguro de que así de bueno hubiera estado Severus pero la enorme erección que mostraba en esos momentos le hacía pensar en lo tonta que había sido Lily Potter por haber preferido al otro. Loki-sev le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara y luego moviendo los ojos le dio a entender que es lo que realmente quería.

Draco caminó lentamente sin dejar de mirar la enorme erección que loki-sev balanceaba entre sus manos, se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas y por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió algo tibio rozar su mejilla, salió de su ensoñación solo para mira como loki-sev lo miraba recargado en el respaldo de la silla y con su pene le golpeaba la mejilla. Después sintió un jalón en sus cabellos rubios que le hicieron acercar el rostro aún más a ese pedazo de carne

—¿vas a hacer algo al respecto? o tendré que castigarte de otra forma. ¡Chúpalo !— le ordenó al tiempo que le soltaba el cabello y acercaba de nuevo su miembro a la boca del chico

Draco obedeció abriendo la boca para tomarlo pero loki-sev lo movió de su sitio, así que lo siguiente que pasó fue que tenía a Draco con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera intentando lamer sin mucho éxito, detuvo el juego y volviendo a tomar de los cabellos a Draco le hizo abrir la boca y engullir su enorme miembro, tomo un ritmo lento al principio, pero conforme su excitación crecía comenzó a follarse la boca del rubio con fuerza. Casi a punto de correrse se detuvo, Draco tenía toda la boca escurrida de saliva, los labios rojos, los ojos llorosos, y la respiración entrecortada. Lo levanto haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, mientras lentamente le iba abriendo la camisa, botón por botón.

—Siempre soñé con este momento, Draco—dijo el Loki-Sev mientras comenzaba a besar la parte de piel expuesta que iba descubriendo. —te miraba en las clases, no sabes cuantas veces desee sacar a todos cuando por los vapores de las pociones te quitabas la túnica y te inclinabas sobre tu caldero mostrando tu piel sudada, quería follarte sobre mi escritorio— Para ese momento Draco estaba jadeando con los ojos cerrados mientras Loki había terminado de sacarle la camisa.

Draco podía sentir la erección de Loki por entre el pantalón. Sabía que ya estaba listo para recibirle pero el estúpido de Loki lo estaba haciéndolo esperar. Sin pensarlo mucho desvaneció la última prenda que le estorbaba y el contacto de piel con piel les hizo erizarse. Loki-Sev lo levanto unos centímetros, se alineo y bajo la caderas de Draco con fuerza. Sev era grande, pensó Draco ante la presión, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Loki-sev acercándolo hacia su pecho mientras comenzaba a menear las caderas en pequeños círculos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos. los alumnos de séptimo año comenzaron a entrar al aula tomando sus lugares. Draco detuvo sus movimientos intentando bajarse de Loki, pero este lo sujeto con fuerza.

— No pueden vernos— le dijo al tiempo en que lo levantaba y colocaba en el pupitre casi en la cara de uno de los estudiantes. Comenzó a darle con todo mientras el pupitre comenzaba a rechinar, el estudiante se hizo hacia atrás sorprendido por el movimiento, y Draco lo entendió no podía verlos ni oírlos, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran ahí.

— ¡Que mierda!— susurró el chico cuando la silla cayó y la vitrina de aun costado resonó por el cristal, Loki había levanto a Draco de nuevo y lo estrelló contra la vitrina, el movimiento siguió haciendo que cayeran cosas de los estantes, los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse asustados justo cuando el profesor entro al aula. Mierda pensó Draco aun siendo penetrado por Loki sobre en el estante.

—Homo revelio…

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, loki los había aparecido en algún otro lugar del castillo justo a tiempo para no ser descubiertos. Seguían unidos, loki-sev aun cargándolo y enterrándose rítmicamente en él, la erección que había estado mermando comenzó a levantarse gustosa nuevamente. Y cuando quiso entrar en acción nuevamente, loki levantó su rostro mirándolo directamente y Draco no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos negros tan inexpresivos y llenos de dolor. Se sintió mal por estar haciendo eso con el recuerdo de alguien que significo tanto para él y cuando quiso decirle a loki que se detuviera, este cambio de apariencia. Pudo sentir como algo disminuía de grosor pero a la vez entraba más profundo en él. Jadeó por lo repentino de la situación.

Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de ese chico, siempre había determinación, sonrisas, seriedad, pero ese gesto de placer nunca lo había visto. Y eso tampoco le trajo buenos recuerdos, Cedric había sido un amor platónico como muchos que tuvo, pero de esos amores la mayoría no estaban vivos. Parecía que Loki podía leer su mente porque de inmediato cambió de forma y para sorpresa de Draco la forma que tomo lo puso al cien.

De nueva cuenta sintió el cambio, menos largo un poco más ancho, pero supo que Loki acertó cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido y de pronto estaba siendo empujado hacia una dura pared mostrando el culo al aire y de nuevo era llenado con aquella erección, gimió de dolor y placer al verse atracado de esa forma, Loki le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y jalaba y empujaba su cadera para ir a su encuentro. Draco gimió y jadeó como un perro pidiendo más y más duro.

—quien diría que después de haberme tratado como me tratabas, ahora estas pidiendo que te la meta hasta el fondo, eres un niño malo Draco.

Draco gruño cuando las manos grandes le pellizcaron un pezón.

De nueva cuenta giró a Draco para tenerlo de frente, le levantó una pierna y buscando en donde apoyarse fue que encontró la cama, hasta ese momento Draco se dio cuenta que estaban en su antiguo dormitorio de Slytherin, y lo recostó sobre ella.

Comenzó lento, pero conforme lo gemidos de ambos se iban incrementando es que las estocadas lo hacían también, a Draco le ardía el culo por la fricción, por el golpeteo y por la excitación, sentía que estaba más y más cerca de llegar al orgasmo hasta que sintió las erráticas estocadas y algo cálido lo inundo por dentro. Sintió el peso del otro sobre él, los gemidos y resoplidos cerca de oreja, la piel húmeda y los besos que lentamente iba depositando, primero sobre su piel y después sobre su boca. Sintió que le acercaba un vial a la boca y de inmediato la abrió e ingirió el contenido. No sabía nada mal, podía sentir el cambio en su cuerpo a más grande, musculoso y súper, súper dotado. ¡Que vamos! un ser humano común no podía tener un pene de esas dimisiones.

Loki-Neville, que es obvio que Draco jamás admitiría ante nadie que después de acabada la guerra Neville Longbottom se había puesto buenísimo, salió de él, se levantó la túnica que aun llevaba puesta, se recostó sobre su estómago, le levanto el culo y abriéndose el mismo con sus manos mostrando su agujerito dilatado, mientras giraba la cabeza en una posición extraña para mirarlo y decirle si más "follame duro".

A quien le dan pan que llore, y Draco- Heimdall no se iba a hacer del rogar, más porque el aún tenía una erección de campeonato y un orgasmo atascado ahí también. Se posicionó, tomó las caderas de loki-Nev y sin agua va, se introdujo de ¿poco a poco? ¡Que mierda! el miembro de ese animal de nombre era enorme, y el agujerito de Longbottom no. Pero loki no desistió y siguió empujándose hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo todo dentro, y ambos estaban jadeando y sudando, uno por el esfuerzo de ser abierto y el otro por la presión en su pene y las ganas inmensas de moverse, fue que Loki dio la indicación de que se moviera.

Al principio pareció que eso no funcionaria, Draco-heim, podía sentir la resistencia en el cuerpo del otro, casi podía sentir como lo desgarraba y eso lo estaba preocupando demasiado. Intento salirse pero Loki se lo impidió y le insto a moverse mas rápido. Y Draco así lo hizo, comenzó a moverse rápidamente con forme sentía que la resistencia mermaba y llegados a un punto olvido todo y se concentró en liberarse. Tomó de la cadera con mayor fuerza a loki-nev y levantándolo casi de la cama a modo carretilla, comenzó a envestir con fuerza.

Los jadeos inundaron la habitación, el olor a sudor y a sexo eran impregnados en las sabanas. La cama crujía bajo los embates y el segundo y tercer orgasmo de la tarde llegaron con fuerza. Cuando loki-nev se sintió llenado no pudo seguir manteniendo la apariencia de Neville y regreso a ser el mismo. Jadeando por el magnífico orgasmo que había tenido, Draco se dio cuenta de que su erección no había bajado mucho, aún seguía ensartado en el agujerito de Loki y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, mas por saber que era al verdadero Loki al que tenía prensado. Salió de él y sin decir agua va, lo giró para tenerlo de frente, y lo arrodilló delante de su amiguito. No había necesidad de decir nada, Loki entendió al segundo y comenzó a engullir con verdadera maestría ese enorme pedazo de carne. Chupaba, lamia, succionaba, rasgaba con los dientes. Hacia sonidos obscenos, caras pervertidas y había dirigido una mano hacia el trasero de Draco-heim y este había separado las piernas para darle acceso. La mamada, y la penetración de los dedos largoos de loki hicieron que se corriera justo en su cara.

Y así la noche llego con ellos teniendo sexo y arrumacos en la mayoría de lugares que Draco había estado en sus años de Hogwarts. Terminaron exhaustos en la sala de menesteres que Loki había logrado abrir y componer.

* * *

—Nunca creí volver a este lugar— Draco miró en rededor sin poder creer que estuviera dentro de la sala de los menesteres. El infierno que se desato en ese lugar aún le traía pesadillas.

—solo por haberla regresado a su antiguo esplendor deberían ponerme una estatua de oro en la entrada, que diga el dios todo poderoso de la maldad…

Recibió otro almohadazo de Draco.

—¡oh todo poderoso! Cámbiate quiero ir a hosmeade un rato antes de volver a Londres.

—Estaba pensando— Draco giró a verlo después de haber invocado sus ropas. — ¿Quieres visitar a viejos amigos? —el rubio frunció el cejo

—¿viejos amigos?

—literalmente son viejos— sonrió con inocencia— más uno aunque no se le note.

Draco analizo toda la lista de personas de edad que conocía hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al creer haber dado en el clavo.

—¿Tony? — preguntó con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Loki solo sonrió triunfante.

 **04/01/2020**

* * *

 **hola mis niñas. feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo a todas.**

 **lamento haberlas dejado abandonadas tanto tiempo, pero tengo excusa. que seria la vida sin las excusas ¿verdad?**

 **excusa numero 1: cambie de lugar de residencia.**

 **excusa numero 2: y de ciudad.**

 **excusa numero 3: ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, mi horario ahora es en la mañana y prácticamente debo dormir a las 9 de la noche para levantarme a las 4 am. ¡ohmaigoshh!**

 **ya en serio, lo de arriba es verdad, mi tiempo se ha reducido dramáticamente, estoy adaptándome al clima, a la altura, a las enfermedades etc. pero ahi la llevamos.**

 **espero que el capitulo les agrade.**

 **gracias por esperarme.**

* * *

 **gracias a las chicas que han comentado. son un amor todas.**


	21. Chapter 21

¡hola chicas!

Espero que todas estén bien ante esta situación que estamos viviendo. Hubiera querido **escribirles antes, pero me fue imposible, ya saben a todos nos arruino los planes e incluso algunos la vida. solo quiero decirles que saldremos de esta, que se cuiden, acaten las recomendaciones de sus gobiernos, protejan a sus seres queridos. quiero leer que todas** **están** **bien. Por favor.**

Las quiero mucho, por eso les traigo otro capitulo. vi que a muchas no les gusto el cap anterior. solo tengo dos cosas que decir para no crear confusión. una es que Draco ni Harry son menores de edad, lo escribí en el primer o segundo capitulo, tienen 18, casi los 19 así que son legales y saben lo que hacen, no pueden ponerlos como dos inocentes palomitas, mi primo tiene 20 y ya se hecho a media clase. jajaja

y la otra es que no fue un sueño lo de Loki y Draco... ¡oh decepción! ¡lo se!, pero no pueden pensar que alguien va a esperar por mas de un año a otra que claramente no ha mostrado mucho interés en ti. No hay amor propio ahí. bueno aclarados los puntos a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo XXI**

Estaba nervioso, para que negarlo. Llevaba casi más de un año sin ver a Tony y Steve y más de ocho meses sin hablar con ellos. Loki iba a hacer lo que Tony no había logrado, y en su interior de verdad tenía ganas de mirar la cara de Stark al enterarse de lo que no pudo hacer.

Aun no entendía la urgencia de Loki por ir, no es como si él no lo estuviera, pero tal vez podría llevar regalos para todos, comprar wiski de fuego. Aunque era mejor así, esa sería la visita más corta de la cual alguna vez haría.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó Loki cuando Draco había tomado su pequeño maletín y lo había ó mirando el lugar y sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondrían al verlo.

—¿Dónde apareceremos?— Loki sonrió— ¡oh! ¡Por favor! dime que no será en la habitación de Tony.

Loki sonrió enigmático y sin decir más sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, cuando noto el suelo firme en sus pies fue que abrió los ojos, la estancia no era ninguna que hubiera reconocido en la torre Stark. De hecho parecía que no estaban en la torre.

—¿Dónde estamos? no reconozco el lugar— preguntó mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada y daba unos pasos hacia una foto que llamo su atención. Su corazón dio varios latidos de más y su garganta se resecó.

— ¿Cómo?— pegunto mirando a Loki, pero el aludido no contesto.

Draco corrió a la primera habitación que encontró y la abrió de golpe, no había nadie en ella. Corrió a la siguiente y siguiente y repitió la acción hasta que no hubo más lugares por abrir. Definitivamente estaba alterado y conmocionado a la vez. Miró de nuevo a Loki, haciendo una muda pregunta. Las voces en el pasillo los sacaron de la guerra de miradas en la que estaban con el corazón a mil, manos sudorosas, aguardo a que la puerta fuera abierta.

— ¡no es cierto! tu empujaste el carrito contra las botellas. ¡Merlín! que vergüenza.

Sin duda esa era la voz de Harry, y no estaba preparado para ese encuentro, no ahora por lo menos. Retrocedió unos pasos asustado y abrumado por toda la gama de sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Se situó al lado de Loki dispuesto a decirle que lo sacara de ahí ya. Pero la puerta se abrió y su corazón se paralizó

Harry se había quedado de piedra al mirarlo, Draco sonrió un poco como saludo pero la voz que surgió detrás lo conmociono.

— ¡quítate mocoso! no vez que venimos cargados—

—Tony, no seas mal educado— ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia. Hasta que la voz de una mujer los alertó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki? y ¿tú quién eres?— dijo señalando a Draco. Las demás personas que venían detrás se quedaron mirándolos incluido Tony y Steve que solo intercambiaron miradas.

— ¡Natasha! que gusto verte. — respondió Loki dando un paso hacia ella.

—no puedo decir lo mismo después de tu ultimo chiste.

—vamos, eso fue hace más de un año, y Harry se ve muy bien por lo que puedo ver. ¿Oh no?

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí?— esta vez fue Tony el que habló.

Para ese momento Draco había tenido el tiempo de analizar la situación, de sumar dos más dos y su corazón dolió y mucho, pero dependiendo de lo que contestara Tony sabría qué hacer.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— fue lo único que dijo mirando a Tony—¿desde cuándo?— el millonario se veía angustiado, e incluso desvió su mirada por unos segundos

—diez meses.

— ¡Diez!—caminó unos pasos para acercarse a Tony— ¿diez meses? Y ¡yo te pregunte si sabias algo! ¡Te lo pregunte y me dijiste que no!

—Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada— Draco lo miró de nuevo— como un favor.

Draco retrocedió los pasos hasta posicionarse a un lado de Loki

—Me considero… pudiste… merecía una respuesta, merecía una, maldita sea. Tan poco me consideraste que…— cerró los ojos intentado controlar sus emociones pero sus ojos acuosos lo delataban.

—Draco, entiende que... — intento conciliar Tony

— ¡Cállate!— gritó el rubio lanzando un hechizo al play boy que le quito la voz.

De inmediato tenía a Natasha y Clint apuntándole.

— ¿Que le hiciste?— preguntó Nat sin dejar de apuntarle— Steve, ¿está bien? ¿Qué le hiciste, Malfoy? ¡Deshazlo ya!—

Esa fue la señal que Draco necesito para recomponerse.

— ¡Malfoy! — Susurró para él, hizo una floritura con su varita y Tony volvió a hablar— parece que me conocen.

—sí, Harry nos ha hablado de tu historia como mortifago.

—natasha no estas ayudando, cállate— le increpó Tony

—eso es lo que es—

— ¡Oh! querida— contestó Loki— no te mordiste la lengua, o quieres que te recuerde tu tan honroso pasado.

— ¿Que sucede aquí?— dijo otra voz más imponente. De inmediato Loki detuvo su monologo— ¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez causando problemas?

—Esperaba que dijeras que me habías extrañado, hermano, pero parece que no. ¡Vaya! me siento excluido. Todos los vengadores reunidos, ni siquiera se molestaron en llamarnos ¿verdad?— Loki miró a Draco y este puedo distinguir un rastro de dolor en esa mirada.

— ¿Quién podría llamarte?—siguió Nat—disculpa que lo diga, pero no eres la persona favorita de nadie.

—y tú ¿qué sabes de él?— defendió Draco— ¿lo conoces? ¿Le has preguntado?— tomó de la mano a Loki

—No es necesario, sus acciones demuestran quien es— contesto Clint

—pues no saben nada, ni de él, ni de mí.

—Qué tal si nos tranquilizamos todos.

—Me creí especial por un momento— Draco miró a Tony— creí que me tenías más consideración a mí que Potter que no convivio tanto como yo. Pero de nuevo me doy cuenta de mi error— Miró a Harry.

—lo único que quería era platicar y que me dijeras que había sido eso, pero huiste. Ahora ya no importa. Te he superado, gracias a ti mismo por esforzarte en eso. ¡Lo lograste! vámonos Loki— pero el pelinegro no se movió.

Y Justo ahí parado frente a todos sosteniendo la mano de Loki entre las suyas y mirando como este miraba a Thor, se dio cuenta de lo patético que era al haberse encariñado de alguien que otra vez no le correspondía, quiso llorar ahí mismo pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Alo suavemente la mano del dios decidiendo que si no reaccionaba lo dejaría, daría la vuelta y se perdería de nuevo para no volver a ser encontrado. Pero Loki reacciono en el instante en que sintió el afloje en la mano de Draco y la afianzo con más fuerza y decisión…

—Draco, por favor— dijo el millonario.

El rubio se giró para mirarlo. Tony ya había escuchado muchas veces de esa mirada que Malfoy hacia cuando odiaba a alguien, esa fría mirada indiferente que podía helarte la sangre, escucho tantas veces la historia, pero nunca creyó que el seria receptor de ella.

—Sácame de aquí…

Se aparecieron en un paisajehelado. La temperatura descendió drásticamente y Draco tuvo que hechizarse para calentarse.

— ¡Es hermoso!— fue lo que dijo para salir del mutismo en el que estaban.

— ¡Este es mi verdadero hogar!— Draco asintió pero necesitaba sacar lo que sentía.

— ¿te pareció gracioso lo que hiciste? así que ¿tú también lo sabias? y me lo ocultaste.

Loki sonrió

—Soy el dios de las travesuras, qué más puedo hacer.

— ¿Cuál era el fin?— chilló desconcertado. — ¡¿querías que me diera cuanta que nunca le importe?! Que Tony nunca fue mi amigo. Pues gracias ¡lo lograste! parece ser que soy el chiste de todos, incluso tuyo. ¿Todo esto lo planeaste desde un principio?— Loki asintió—también ¿el ser tu amigo sexual? o ¿ese salió por las circunstancias? Alguna vez me consideraste algo o solo…— tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo expresarse, se sentía utilizado, derrotado, tonto, humillado. — ¿Sientes algo por mí?— fue la pregunta que aunque no lo parecía le costó formularla.

Sintió que Loki lo miro con lastima, bajo la mirada derrotado.

—me gustas pero…

—No soy Thor— Loki sonrió acercándose

—así como yo no soy Harry.

—A ese ya lo tengo superado — Loki colocó un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja y le levanto el mentón.

—Dilo hasta que te lo creas— el beso quedó inconcluso, Draco retrocedióevitándolo.

—será mejor que me vaya—a buen entendedor pocas palabras y Loki supo que no estaba invitado

— ¡Lo lamento!—

—claro, como si alguna vez lo hicieras. Deberías hablar con Thor, yo creo que no le eres indiferente.

Loki solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy listo— Loki asintió.

El destello de luz se cernió sobre él, miró a Loki e hizo lo único que le quedaba, estiro la mano esperando a que el otro la tomara, fueron segundos de indecisión, Loki sonrió y camino en su dirección. Justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el vórtice, la voz de Thor resonó en los glaciares y un destello plateado lo empujo fuera. Draco se esfumo solo.

* * *

El mes que siguió fue uno de los más difíciles y reparadores que Draco hubiera tenido. En ese mes lloro y se lamentó por tantas cosas, pero a la vez sano heridas y reconstruyo un poco su corazón.

La primera visita que tuvo después de ese incidente fue la del propio Harry. No se puede decir que estás preparado para las cosas aun cuando estés consiente de que van a suceder, pero por una extraña razón, Draco no se sorprendió al verlo llegar y sentarse junto a él, en el mismo banco y parque que el frecuentaba.

—creí que te esconderías—

—no he hecho nada malo que lo amerite. En cambio creí que tú nunca te pararías delante de mí.

—sí, también yo lo creí. ¿Dónde dejaste a Loki?

—no es como si fuera mi mascota, y creo que esta conversación debió de haber sido hace como un año o por lo menos pudiste haber dicho algo mejor hace dos meses. ¿Que te trae por aquí Potter?

—Creo que es disculparme—Harry miró al piso — estaba asustado de ti, de mí. De las emociones que me provocabas, porque no es como si pudieras ser considerado con las emociones del otro cuando ni siquiera sabes lidiar con las tuyas. ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer! digo, ¡por Merlín que te miraba! y sentía enojo por las emociones intensas que me provocabas.

— ¡Por Merlín!— susurro Draco recargándose en el respaldo del banco y llevándose las manos al rostro— ahora resulta ¿que te gusto ?

—No, bueno no lo sé — se apresuró a sujetar de la muñeca a Malfoy, cuando este hizo amago de levantarse— ¡quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que siento por ti!

— ¡No me jodas! Potter—se soltó del agarre con brusquedad— me viste cara de obra de caridad, pretendes ¡qué! ¿Que salga contigo para así saciar tu sed de curiosidad? y así ver ¿si te gusto o si te gustan los hombres?

— ¡Esa ya la sacie!— sonrió con picardía. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Sealo que pretendas aléjate de mí— y desapareció en las narices de Harry.

 **16/05/20**


End file.
